Owl You Need is Love
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: College AU with some BokuAka! Bokuto goes to college with Kuroo and finds himself lonely when Kuroo starts spending more time with his dear love Pudding Head. So what does he do? He starts writing letters to strangers, because that's totally healthy. Just like falling in love with their pretty hand writing is TOTALLY healthy. It all escalated so fast after the first Owl joke.
1. Prologue

Bokuto's college life was certainly something he enjoyed, he'd gotten in on a volleyball scholarship and from there it was a straight shot to becoming the college team's ace. Best part of it, was he wasn't entirely alone either. His best friend from high school was his roommate—Kuroo, and fellow teammate. Of course he was the team's Middle Blocker, there was no other position Kuroo did better besides maybe Captain.

And he was graduating as they came in, and now the position was up for grabs. Though they'd joked about the best man winning, Bokuto wanted Kuroo to be the Captain because deep down he knew he would make a better Captain. Bokuto did wonderfully in Fukurodani, but he knew Kuroo was better. He was a better teacher and had a more commanding presence when he was there. He just...commanded better respect than Bokuto, and he was perfectly fine with keeping to just being the Ace, it was where he belonged in his opinion.

Naturally he told Kuroo nothing of those thoughts he had, Kuroo always gave him pep talks when he talked down about himself, but sometimes he just didn't need that.

Regardless practice was great—Bokuto, Kuroo and the other first years got along great. Especially that other guy Iwaizumi. He was a little critical of Bokuto's loud personality, but not in a way that made him go into that dejected state of being. Kuroo appreciated that, it was always such a pain to get him out of that mind set.

The parties were even better, Bokuto was one of the biggest social butterflies Kuroo knew and he loved to dance with everyone and get drunker than shit. Which wasn't always great, he was an even louder drunk or over emotional. Kuroo usually had to drag his ass back to the dorm with Iwaizumi's help.

But usually it was either Iwaizumi or Kuroo he was hanging out with, though the team was already calling him their Ace they weren't as close together as he was with the Fukurodani team, and everyone had just sort of...drifted apart after graduation was done with.

And as of late, Kuroo hadn't even been there that often. A few months into college and Kuroo was suddenly dating the love of his life, his childhood friend from Nekoma Kenma. Bokuto called him pudding head.

Bokuto was really happy for Kuroo, but he spent almost every free moment back in his hometown with Kenma, or the latter was spending the night with them at the dorm. Either way, Bokuto was home alone most of the time and it was starting to make him lonely. He tried going out to parties to keep himself busy and happy, but they weren't friends-friends, just people to drink with.

Even with Iwaizumi it wasn't as fun without Kuroo, because Iwaizumi wasn't as...accommodating as Kuroo was with his personality. But Bokuto didn't want to seem like some lonely chick, but the fact of the matter was Bokuto couldn't live without someone to talk to, he got lonely.

And then one day, his Social Studies teacher brought up Pen Pals.

"Usually when you join a Pen Pals website, you have no idea who you're talking to or where that person is in the world. However a few universities have decided to try and build a stronger relationship between students through Pen Pals by each university giving their students a chance to anonymously send letters to each other. How it will work is you will give us one of your letters and we'll send it to a randomly selected university, and whichever student picks it out of a bowl there, will be given the choice to reply back to you. Of course you don't have to do it if you don't want to; it's entirely your choice." Everyone looked excited and eager to do it, and so did Bokuto.

Maybe this was how he could stave off his loneliness, by writing letters to people and getting to talk to them when he was lonely!

"I will give you the rest of this period to write your introduction letter, use the envelope on your desk to seal it and then put it in the bowl on my desk on your way out and it will be sent out. Please keep in mind anything you write will be seen by someone, and if you decide to write something stupid, perverse or harmful in any way they have the right to report you and I will find out." Bokuto shuddered at the dark look in his Sensei's eyes before he noticed the envelope.

Jeez he was spacey lately but how did he miss that...?

Regardless, Bokuto was excited.

It was a shame his hand writing was so fucking horrible.

To make up for that, he drew a cute little doodle of an owl on the envelope before he dropped it in the bowl with dozens of other letters and moved on to his next class, eager to see Kuroo and tell him what he decided to do—just not the reasons why he was doing it. 

(I noticed it was a trend for BokuAka fans to write fics of these two passing notes and messages, I decided to give it a shot myself and see what happened. xD It's an AU of course, Akaashi and Bokuto haven't yet met in this fic. I thought about them having an entirely different profession, but I decided to stick pretty close to the original stuff. There will be some twists to it of course.  
There will probably be some KuroKen and other side pairings, but mostly it'll be about BokuAka~  
It was kind of thrown together at the last minute, and I should probably be focusing on my Yosen story but I missed doing yaoi when I finished My Sin is Greed. qwq And I've been dying for some Bokuto love, but sadly I can't find an rp buddy for Haikyuu in general so I thought I'd blow some steam off like this.  
Anyway, tell me what ya think about it! I love reviews :3  
Oh yes this wasn't Beta'd by anyone, sorry for mistakes and I am not experienced in Pen Pals so I just made this up on the fly xD  
Also, sorry the prologue's kind of weak, but I promise the rest of the chapters are much better.  
I promise gratuitous smut in later chapters as well if that grabs your attention ;3 )


	2. Chapter 1: Owl Are You?

Akaashi wasn't much of a social butterfly, and he wanted to change that. That's why when his social studies teacher mentioned the whole idea of Pen Pals he hadn't completely and totally rejected the idea.

Unlike his roommate Oikawa, who started laughing so uncontrollably that the teacher actually told him to shut up. Of course that silenced him and several classmates began laughing, but Akaashi merely watched with disinterested grey-green hues that seemed to be stuck in a permanent hooded state. "That was your own fault." He mumbled to the other bluntly and Oikawa looked at him in mock shock before faking a pout and paying closer attention to the teacher as he explained the Pen Pal's rules, but he also told them that they had already received some letters if they wanted to choose to start off by replying to them instead of sending their own.

Akaashi stared at the glass bowl across the lecture hall on the teacher's desk, and decided to do it.

Oikawa looked at Akaashi and saw his gaze lingering, and rose a brow. "Are you actually going to do it?" He said quietly, and Akaashi nodded some making him go silent. Oikawa and Suga-San were really Akaashi's only friends in the university, mostly because of how many people thought he was a little...odd.

Akaashi tended to be painfully blunt between being overly polite or just plain quiet. He'd graduated college a year early and thus was younger than most of the first years there, so he was a little out of place. And really, Akaashi just wasn't good with people and tended to avoid them in general.

He knew Oikawa most his life, sadly. Oikawa was his overly flamboyant gay as fuck neighbor that wanted to bring Akaashi out of his shell as a child and ended up his best friend in the end, but Akaashi hadn't changed all that much. He just didn't completely lock himself away from everyone anymore.

Suga he met through Oikawa, the both of them were Hell's Angel's apparently. Both of them liked to drink and flirt—and they had similar taste apparently. Muscular men tended to be the usual topic of men.

Akaashi usually blocked them out when they were tipsy enough to go into greater detail, but Akaashi had heard that Suga had been eyeing the college's volleyball Captain Sawamura-San. He'd never met him, but heard he was quite the Captain.

Oikawa was the team's Setter, but was also working toward a business degree. Akaashi didn't think it suited him much, but Oikawa always mentioned that at least he had something he was working to.

Akaashi did not.

It was something he could never decide upon, what he wanted to do in his life...

When class ended Akaashi gathered his things together and headed across the lecture hall to the teachers desk. He watched as students hesitantly and eagerly took letters until it was his turn, Oikawa watched over his shoulder as he inspected the envelop with an expression of indifference until something caught his eye. It looked like...a pretty skillful drawing of an owl Chibi, with big eye brows and bright eyes.

He plucked that one out and Oikawa chuckled, muttering something about his love of owls under his breath before following him out. "Are you going to open it?" He asked curiously, and Akaashi nodded. "During lunch period." He explained casually.

He had until the end of the school day to send his own letter back according to the teacher's instructions, he just had to leave one in the empty bowl on the other side of the desk and it would be taken care of. He just had to remember to put the forwarding numbers on there—Sensei said that the numbers was the student that sent that letter's dorm room number.

He had to wonder how they got to the right university though—Akaashi assumed they kept the letters separated by which one came from where and kept them all together. Since there was only one bowl they must all be from the same place...

Lunch swung around and Oikawa and Suga ate together in the cafeteria as they always did, and Suga was excited to hear about the news.

"You're going the Pen Pal thing!? That's great Akaashi~!" Suga chirped, his grin wide and infectious to those around him but Akaashi kept a calm face. "It is great you're branching out friend wise, but I told you just join the volleyball club and you'd make great friends there." Oikawa pouted softly, mostly just upset Akaashi hadn't chosen his method of making friends.

"I wouldn't play that often considering we're both setters." And the unspoken better of all three—Suga played a bit in Middle school like Akaashi, but all of them had been Setters and thus chose not to join since Oikawa would clearly play more actual games than they would. Plus Suga had his own things he wanted to do.

It was an odd dream for Suga, but apparently he wanted to be a baker. So he was taking all the courses he could that would help him run his own bakery.

Akaashi and Oikawa enjoyed his baking, so they were all for it.

"Well, are you going to open? Aw, what a cute owl. That's pretty impressive for a doodle." Suga mused as he observed the envelope's little owl doodle and thought the writer must be good with their hands.

But as soon as Akaashi opened it, Suga jerked back some at the absolutely horrendous hand writing. The kanji was just so...messy.

"Can you even read that...?" Oikawa drawled, cocking a brow at the dark haired male who also looked a bit taken back by the messy hand writing. "A bit...You're not going to try and read it?" He questioned when he saw his friends sitting back in their chairs, getting chuckles in return. "It's your letter, its private. If there's anything you don't mind sharing you're welcome to confide in your best friends~" Suga winked teasingly and Akaashi sweat dropped some. "Very well..." Suspiciously, he eyed the two before he began deciphering the letter.

Damn, he could almost hear how loud he was through this letter.

" _HEY HEY HEEEEEY~!_

 _Truthfully I've never done anything like this before, so I've got no idea how this works but uh...hey!_

 _I dunno if you're supposed to give out your name and all that, but you can call me Bokuto at least! I thought this would be really cool, ya know getting to talk to new people and all that. Haha, but my hand writing kinda sucks sorry. Hope the owl doodles made up for it some though!_

 _Anyway, sorry I know my hand writing sucks really bad but I hope it's readable at least... But yeah, uh...I guess there's no other way for me to really start a conversation with someone I know nothin' about so..._

 _Owl are you?" :3_

Akaashi had to read it a few times to make sure he was reading that right, brows furrowed before he finally realized he wasn't reading it incorrectly, and that was further confirmed by the adorable and skillfully drawn owl Chibi at the end of the small letter, head cocked to the side and staring at Akaashi with curiosity somehow drawn into such wide innocent eyes.

It was breathtaking, but at the same time...Akaashi couldn't help the soft chuckle that slipped from normally pursed lips, and he didn't notice Oikawa and Suga gaping at him in shock.

Akaashi was...smiling!

It was a fucking Christmas miracle!

"Akaashi...were you abducted by Aliens!?" Oikawa suddenly gasped and Suga's head struck the table so fast Akaashi jolted in shock when it shook from the impact. "Oikawa...just no." Suga muttered into the table and said brunette pouted mockingly at Suga. "He's smiling! Akaashi never smiles! Give me that note, I must see what it said to make our darling Akaashi smile—Hey!" However Akaashi was already getting up with his lunch packed away in his box inhumanly fast—"I have class." And he was gone, leading Oikawa to pout and whine.

"Class isn't for another twenty minutes!"

Akaashi found a quiet spot outside and found himself drumming his fingers along the table he'd chosen to write his letter upon, staring down at the blank page with lips drawn into an almost pout.

Maybe this wasn't something he was supposed to think about...just do. It seemed like that was what Bokuto-San had done, he had been entirely honest with Akaashi in that note, he could tell it just seemed like...Bokuto wasn't the type to lie. It was strange and stupid how he thought that through a damned letter, but it just...Came to him when he read the letter.

So, without thinking, he started writing.

Kuroo had teased the fuck out of Bokuto for doing the Pen Pal thing, but Bokuto defended himself by saying it was cool to get to talk to someone through letters because it was different, unique.

Kuroo went on to tell him that everything about Bokuto was unique so of course he had to do something just as unique, but Bokuto hadn't noticed that he meant that in a different way than Bokuto had taken it. Sadly, he'd left to visit Kenma before he could figure that out.

He knew the letter may not reach him for a day or two, but he was still anxious all night. Who would reply? Would anyone reply? Would it be a girl or a boy? Would they be nice, or would they dislike his...eccentric personality? Bokuto couldn't be sure, and that's why he tossed and turned all night long, terrified of what might come if it came at all.

So it was shocking when he woke up to Kuroo shaking him and telling him he found a letter stuffed under the door, just as his Sensei told him it would come.

"Give it!" Bokuto leaped from the bed and tackled Kuroo to the bed and grabbed the letter before bolting from the bed, amber eyes wide with excitement behind his hair as it was down without the usual gel keeping it up. "Bokuto put some fucking clothes on!" Oh yeah, he slept in the nude he forgot that...

He remembered that when Kuroo slammed him in the back with clothes he'd picked off the ground—Bokuto really didn't clean up after himself very well. "Ack okay I get it stop!" He whined, grabbing some brief's and shorts off the ground and pulled them on, leaving him shirtless but that wasn't as bad as seeing Bokuto bare ass naked.

Plopping down on the bed, he tore open the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside, carelessly tossing the trash on the bed behind him. He gaped and jerked his head back some. "Holy shit that's fancy as fuck." Kuroo's curiosity got the best of him and he peeked at the letter, golden hues widening some at the just...beautiful calligraphy this person wrote with. It didn't look like just hand writing, it looked like art.

"Damn Bokuto, they writes as well as you draw. Must be a girl." Kuroo mused before letting out a startled sound when Bokuto shoved his head away with the palm of his hand. "Shut up I am reading." He grumbled, thick brows furrowing as he focused intently on the words in front of him.

"Oh well excuuuuuuuse me~" Kuroo rolled his eyes, but grinned somewhat to himself before heading back to the small dorm kitchen.

" _Hello, Bokuto-San._

 _Your handwriting is legible so you needn't worry, however it could use some work all the same. Regardless, the owl drawings were very impressive._

 _Are you an art major by chance? It seems like your drawings are advanced compared to some people's simple doodles._

 _I understand it's difficult to start conversation under these circumstances, but I believe the amount of information you give to your Pen Pal is decided by you? I've never done anything like this before either but...You may call me Akaashi, I have no problem giving you my surname._

 _Oh, yes. I am very good right now thank you for asking, owl are you Bokuto-San?"_

 _Bokuto wanted to cry—he returned the owl joke..._

"KUROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuroo was absolutely terrified when Bokuto ran up to him, eyes wide and flinging the paper around wildly in his face. "He returned my owl joke!" Bokuto cried loudly before Kuroo snatched the paper from him with furrowed brows. "What?"

After reading it over, Kuroo let out a loud obnoxious high pitched laugh that Kuroo only made when he was laughing at something purely stupid in the funniest way. Bokuto pouted and snatched the paper back swiftly, then delicately folded the letter back up. "Shut up, he found it funny..." He muttered unhappily as Kuroo wiped his eyes. "What makes you think it's a guy? I'd lean more toward lady with that pretty hand writing." Kuroo mused as he resumed making their breakfast, as Bokuto was entirely incapable of cooking food without burning them all alive. "Uhh...Dunno! Just felt like it was a guy." Bokuto mused, scratching his head. "That's strange, why don't you ask-where'd he go?" Kuroo deadpanned at the blank space where Bokuto once stood. "Asshole..."

Instead of getting ready for school like a responsible college student, he was replying to Akaashi's letter because he was already so eager to respond and get a response from him!

He also probably shouldn't be referring to him as a him when it could be a her, but eh, whatever. Technicalities!

When Bokuto arrived to his social studies class, the first thing he did was drop a letter with a skillfully drawn Owl Chibi holding a letter in its mouth into the bowl, and his Sensei looked up at the gel haired male. "Bokuto-San, you seem to be in an awfully good mood today." He mused and Bokuto cast him a wide grin. "Yeah, guess I am!" He gave one of his obnoxiously loud yet uplifting laughs before climbing the steps to his seat in the large lecture hall.

Bokuto knew it wouldn't be instant, the letter wouldn't reach Akaashi until the next day and then Bokuto wouldn't receive his response until the day after, but it was something to look forward to all the same.

Unfortunately, he got scolded for not paying attention because he spaced out while he thought about what to talk about with Akaashi during class...

(It's so hard not to fall in love with Bokuto, you know? He's sex rolled in sweet. XD  
Anyway, just wanted to say this fic was mostly inspired by the fanfics Owl Notes and Rise from the Ashes, both BokuAka fics that involve note passing at one point or another.  
Mostly Owl Notes, god I wanted to cry that was such a beautiful fic. qwq Probably wont get as angsty as Owl Notes? Not in that way, at least. Who knows~! I write by muse alone planning is for the birds. Anyway, check out those fics they're fucking awesome!  
Oh yeah they're on Archive of our Own not fanfic by the way.  
ANYWAY  
I am updating literally less than a day later because I got two follows right after I posted the damn thing! I really liked that, especially since the prologue really wasn't all that great, nothin really there to grab some attention and be worth any reviews. xD So I thought I'd throw this out there so there's actually something substantial to enjoy. Tell me what ya think about.  
Still no beta monkey, I will come back tomorrow and check for any errors and fix them probably. I should sleep, it's 4 am...  
Again.)


	3. Chapter 2: Treasure Box

Akaashi picked up the letter from his teacher's desk very soon after he sent it, which led him to believe that Bokuto-San had been sending them back as soon as he got them. It was pleasantly surprising he put that much effort into it, to make certain that the replies were all sent out in a timely fashion. Akaashi couldn't help but return the favor, his excuse was that it was only polite.

As soon as he read the letter, he could tell Bokuto-San was trying to get better at writing.

Of course that theory was confirmed in the first damn sentence, too.

" _I promise to do my best to make sure you can read my handwriting better! I am great, really awesome thanks for asking Akaashi!_

 _I am just an Art Minor, it's just a hobby but my buddy thought I should take a class in it. I drew a lot when I was bored and it was too late for my mom to let me go out and play volleyball, so I did it to keep from getting fidgety. I really liked drawing owls though, do you like owls Akaashi? Owl'll bet your doodles are good! Mine are okay at best but Kuroo always says I should keep drawing and its pretty fun so I don't mind doing it to be honest._

 _I don't really have a serious Major, I am here on a volleyball scholarship so that's my main concern ya know? What about you, Akaashi?_ "

"He over uses exclamation marks..." Was the first thing out of Akaashi's mouth while he read the letter before class began, shaking his head some before he noticed something. There was a spot that seemed darker at the bottom of the letter...

Flipping it over, it was another drawing. This time of a cat and an owl.

The cat seemed to have a crafty grin on its face with eyes that seemed to be staring into his very soul and hair that obscured its left eye, the owl also had exaggerated eye brows and bright eyes that somehow made Akaashi feel like that was an owl version of Bokuto.

He seemed to really like owls, too.

Bokuto was late for class and couldn't read it until after it was over, he wasn't aware of his teacher watching from his desk with a mildly amused smile while Bokuto lingered to read it.

" _I can already tell that you're doing better with your handwriting, but as I said its legible so don't worry so much about me. I am glad you're doing well, Bokuto-San._

 _You must draw a lot to have taught yourself so well, your shading and perorations are perfect. I can't doodle anything beyond a stick figure, but I do enjoy seeing your excellent drawing's Bokuto-San. And yes, I do love owls, they're my favorite animal._

 _So you play Volleyball? I played in high school, I was the Setter. What is your position?"_

Bokuto was too excited to notice that Akaashi hadn't mentioned what his major was or that he skipped the owl joke they added in the letters so far, he was just so happy to have met someone that played Volleyball as well. His reply was rushed, but he didn't send in the letter until the next day. He wanted to send something extra with him.

"You didn't get one today?" Suga blinked at Akaashi in mild confusion, Oikawa whistled in amusement however. "Missed "Bokuto-San's" little letters huh? How cute, Akaa-Chan~" Oikawa cooed from across the table until Suga elbowed him in the side for Akaashi. "Itai!" He whined, rubbing his side while Akaashi merely stared down at the table where his letter usually lie while he read it. So far Suga and Oikawa were respectful about it, they wouldn't read the letter over his shoulder and Akaashi would tell them about it usually after school at some point. To them, Bokuto-San seemed to be a very rowdy guy, the opposite of Akaashi yet their Akaashi seemed almost happy to reply to him.

This was meant to get him used to talking to people more, yet he'd seemed to have met a really good friend over this. They were happy for him.

Of course Oikawa teased him and made it seem like far more than it was for the hell of it.

Still, he was mildly upset and that in itself bothered him, because it was stupid.

But then it came, with something extra tucked inside the envelope.

Akaashi held the folded paper in hand while he read the letter, his two friends sitting across from him watching intently. They both wanted to know what that paper was.

" _I still want to do my best! And it's helpful, cause then my Teachers have an easier time reading my work!_

 _I still think you'd be good at drawing with how pretty your hand writing is, but anyway! You like owls too? That's so cool! They're cool, right? They can just swoop down so fast and take down their prey, did you know that great horned owls can hunt animals bigger than themselves!? I always thought that was pretty bad ass!_

 _I can't believe you play volleyball too! I am a Wing Spiker for my team, they're already calling me the Ace too! But we're really not that close of a team yet, really. The team's Setter just graduated too, so they're looking for a new one right now but I think there's a first year they should be looking at, two actually. But I can't really say anything ya know? I am still just a first year myself, I am happy to be on the team with Kuroo and all and he says I shouldn't overstep anything..._

 _P.S: Sorry for the late letter, I couldn't get it done in time to send out until the next day!"_

Finally, he opened up the extra letter and it took his breath away on the spot.

It was a full bodied sketch of a great horned owl, wings spread wide and head tilted down as if in the position to strike its prey with readied talons. He could almost feel the intent just by staring into the owl's sketched eyes, narrowed and sharp as a blade. The details put into the bird though, right down to the feather...How could anyone possibly finish this within a day anyway!?

"My god..." He whispered to himself quietly, and Akaashi's friends both looked stunned at the look on his face. He looked absolutely amazed by whatever was on that piece of paper, and Oikawa couldn't be polite anymore. He snatched the paper from his hand and looked it over before standing up with his jaw falling open unintentionally. "Holy crap this is amazing, Suga look at it!" Said man was distracted from pummeling Oikawa from being so rude by the sight of the professionally drawn owl. "That is really amazing Akaashi, did he draw this for you? Hey, there's his initials in the corner. B.K? His hand writing is bad but his initials are pretty artistic don't you think?"

Akaashi hadn't even noticed the initials in the corner, and when he saw them he decided it was more than likely Bokuto-San was a boy. His general mannerisms made him think so from the start...but he felt like this helped him believe it more.

The B and the K were drawn in bold and swirled some at the end in an exaggerated curve, it looked like he even wrote it far too hard or went over it several times so it would be a darker line.

Somehow he felt like it was from putting too much pressure on the pencil...

But looking over the rest of the drawing, where all those gentle curves and the soft shading...He was capable of being so gentle...

"I...am going to class now." Akaashi stood up and walked off after collecting his things, ignoring Suga and Oikawa's calls for him saying that it wasn't even time yet for class. It didn't matter, he wanted to reply in a more...secluded area. Away from prying eyes for the time being at least.

Perhaps he should stop waiting to read the letter until lunch, and just do it when he received it that morning...

Bokuto's morning began with him falling out of bed with a very loud thud, he let out a loud groan and he tried untangling the sheets from his body but in the end just ended up lying there for a bit longer, staring up at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. It was down from his shower after practice the night before, as per usual. He'd shower, and then gel it back up once it was dry enough.

Looking toward his bed, the great horned owl plush he slept with each night stared down at him like he was an idiot—that likely wasn't far off from the truth...

When he rolled onto his side however, all he saw was a letter tucked under his door. Kuroo must have put it under there...

Smiling, he crawled along the floor on his stomach and grabbed the letter and then quickly opening it up and tossing the envelope away so he could properly read the letter itself.

" _I suppose that is a good reason to continue bettering your hand writing, I don't mind if you use me for practice._

 _I didn't know that about horned owls, that's very impressive Bokuto-San._

 _I can understand your predicament with the third years, perhaps you should try and do it in a more overt fashion? Why not try practicing with the first years you mentioned, to show off whatever it was you saw in them to the other team? If they think it was their decision, it might help as well._

 _P.S: Your drawing was beautiful Bokuto-San, no matter what you may think of yourself you have real talent there. I would have thought you were lying when you said you were just an art minor. It was surely worth the wait."_

The praise made his heart swell with a strange satisfaction, unconsciously his lips curled into a wide bright smile and he jumped in the air with a loud cry of joy. "He thinks I am awesome!"

Well, more or less.

Moments later Kuroo slammed the door open and nearly slammed into Bokuto in the process. "What are you yelling this early for—PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Of course he had to open the door while he was standing there naked as the day he was born. That seemed to be a very common occurrence for Kuroo.

Before he left for morning practice, Bokuto took the letter he had received and gently tucked it back away in the envelope he'd gotten it in. He climbed on his bed and swung himself down to reach underneath and grabbed a box tucked away. Sitting back up he plopped it in front of himself and looked it over with a soft, almost nostalgic smile. The old shoe box was decorated with childlike drawings of owls and the background of the night sky with even stickers of stars and moons littering it. On top it was painted in big bold letters "Koutarou's Treasure Box" and underneath the name he'd drawn a treasure chest.

Popping it open, inside lie little things such as shiny rocks Bokuto had found when he explored the river by his house as a child, photographs of himself with family and playing volleyball as a kid. And his mother...several of those along with his medals from his days in school playing volleyball. The most recent editions though, were the letters he received from Akaashi. He added one to the slowly forming pile inside and shut the box with a grin.

" _Put everything you cherish in that box Koutarou, all your precious memories and the favorite things you find along the way as you go through life...Keep them all in that box, and keep that box close to your heart_."

"Yes Ma'am." Bokuto grinned slightly, then hid the box away and hurried off to join Kuroo on the way to practice. He'd already written his reply, he'd drop it off at social studies for the teacher to send in after class. He was...really happy as of late, and Kuroo had noticed that immediately.

Though it was strange to Kuroo, he was happy for him all the same. Bokuto seemed lonely at the club, only really talking to Kuroo. The other team members weren't quite that social with Bokuto yet, they hadn't gotten used to his...style.

He hoped this was good for him.

(Another update since I got a review so early on! So thank you Kassidy for your raise in my moral. xD I should probably focus on my Yosen chapter now...I'll work on that when I get home, I did this chapter while spending the night with my cousins, so it was a slow process. I am pretty satisfied with how things are going so far, I always felt like Bokuto would be good with his hands *eye brow waggle* Pfft xD  
Anyways, I am gonna flash some KuroKen in the next chapter, and start with the pining. Cause we all love dat pining. xDD  
Once more, no Beta reader so apologies for any mistakes made. *Bow bow*)


	4. Chapter 3: What You Do To Me

_"Akaashi! That's perfect, I'll really have to try that thanks so much! Hehe, I really wanna see what those two will do, I bet the third years will flip out when they "Discover" them. Hehe~  
_ _You really liked that? That means a lot Akaashi thank you! I'll draw more for you if you like, anything ya want just ask me! Hey are you still playing volleyball in college? It'd be pretty cool if we got to play each other, but I won't hold back even if its you!"_

Akaashi felt like Bokuto would be easily fooled like that if he was like most third years, but Bokuto seemed like the type that didn't care so much about Senpai's and Kohai's...Though, that didn't lead him to believe he wouldn't enjoy being treated special for being a third year.  
At the bottom of the letter was another owl, this was more chibi like however rather than the realistic style he'd gotten before. Once more it was clearly a great horned owl with big eye brows and it appeared to be dancing on tiny clawed feet.  
It was...adorable.  
He just hoped Bokuto didn't overdo it...

Bokuto took Akaashi's advice to heart, though Kuroo was pretty nervous about it when he told him his plan. But the Ace ran off before he could tell him to hold off a bit longer—always so impatient. But that was just Bokuto on a regular basis.  
"Hinata, Kageyama!" The call startled the two newest members of the volleyball team, they dropped the balls they were carrying and turned toward the very loud Wing Spiker. "Ace!" Hinata blurted without thinking and Bokuto's chest puffed out in pride instantly. "I am gonna work on my spikes and blocks, wanna join me?" Grinning widely, wide amber hues slid to the side to glance at the third years discussing a few things with the coach not too far away from them.  
Perfect.  
"Yeah!" Hinata jumped in glee, and though it was a bit quieter Kageyama seemed just as excited, nodding his head firmly before grabbing a ball. "I'll toss to you, first." He was excited to toss to the first year they were already calling "Ace" and see what he was capable of first hand.

"Make it a good one!" Bokuto called as he ran to the net after Hinata threw the ball up, Kageyama instantly moved in position to set the ball. His dark eyes flickered from Bokuto to the incoming ball, and as soon as Bokuto's feet left the ground the ball bounced off his finger tips. Next thing Hinata heard was the ball's resounding boom as it crashed into the hardwood floor and bounced away.  
Bokuto landed on the ground, eyes wide as he stared down at his palm and then raised his fists up high. "Hey hey hey! That was perfect!" He laughed loudly catching their teammates attention, just like he wanted to. "Hinata, you take a turn I wanna see your spike!" Ever so casually he pat the orange haired boy on his shoulder, grinning at the intent sparkle in his eye at the thought. "Awesome!" Running into position while Bokuto grabbed a ball, Kageyama grinned slightly before noticing their Senpai watching along with Kuroo-San. Biting down on his lower lip, Kageyama glanced toward Bokuto and saw the mischievous glint in his eye.  
 _Did he see us practicing by ourselves the other day...?_

Shaking off the thoughts, he braced himself as Bokuto threw the ball above him.  
Bokuto's eyes widened when that shrimp ran off like a bolt of lightning, turning by Kageyama before the ball even made it to his fingers and leaped above the net, poised to strike. Bokuto barely saw the ball once it left Kageyama's fingers, but he heard the boom of the spike striking the ground.  
It was all so fast—a freak quick he could barely keep track of even with his own trained eyes. "B-better than I thought." Bokuto muttered to himself quietly, watching Hinata grin at his reddened palm before leaping up with his arms in the air. "It stopped!" He cried happily, and Bokuto looked momentarily confused before seeing the satisfied grin on Kageyama's face.  
It stopped...? He'd have to keep a better eye the next time that happened...

However before Bokuto could get the Shrimpy to let him try and block that spike, the other third years called them over. Despite that, Bokuto still gave them a wide grin as if he knew more than they did. Though Kageyama didn't look nearly as nervous as Hinata did, so he gave the orange haired boy a pat on the back as he passed by.  
Spinning the ball on his finger as they conversed by the benches, Bokuto tilted his head somewhat when Iwaizumi joined his side. "I've never seen a quick like that, or a jump from such a shrimp." He grunted quietly and Bokuto threw his head back and let out a boisterous laugh in response, until Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side to get him to knock it off.  
"Ugh...I run by the park every day after school and practice on my jogging route, I saw them practicing at the volleyball court there. I knew I wanted them on the team with that awesome spike, but our third years are kinda snobby so...I thought I'd try showing them off and hope for the best! Looks like it worked, too." He grinned slightly when Hinata started bouncing up and down shouting something unintelligibly but happily from the tone.  
"That was actually...really sly Bokuto..." Iwaizumi stared him down until he cracked under the pressure. "It was advice given to me..." He said quietly, head dropping some as Iwaizumi nodded his head slowly. "That makes better sense." He mused, earning a rather irritated glare from Bokuto. "I could have come up with it on my own!" He whined, running his fingers through his spiked hair with a pout creasing his lips. Iwaizumi smacked his back roughly, though Bokuto hardly budged, laughed and then headed back to practice before the Coach got on him for slacking. Bokuto joined him after casting one more glance to the first years, lingering on Kuroo when he gave Bokuto a knowing look.  
He offered a sheepish smile before hurrying off.

"Alright, before you all go home for the night I have a few announcements to make." Their Coach Manabu announced loudly, crossing his arms across a broad chest. "For starters, the new Captain has been decided. We have decided to go with Kuroo Tetsurou as our Captain, this was decided unanimously by myself and the third years. We expect good things from you, Kuroo-San." Manabu nodded his head to the messy haired teen who was grinning ever so slightly when Bokuto turned to gape at him like a fish out of water.  
"Secondly we'll be having practice matches to see what the best set up will be for our school's starting team. After that I'll be setting up as many practice matches I can with other schools to prepare for the upcoming tournaments. So practice hard, everyone will be given a shot on the team." At the sounds of the students cheering, Naoi laughed before clapping his hands. "I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow!"

"I am offended you didn't tell me you were picked to be Captain before!" Bokuto grumbled at Kuroo, his golden hues narrowed on the slightly taller raven haired Middle Blocker. Kuroo cast a glance to the side with a huff. "The Coach saw me helping some other first years with their blocking, he talked to the third years about it and I never heard anything about being chosen until earlier today so don't give me that look."  
"What look?"  
"The look of an upset owl." Bokuto couldn't help but crack a grin at the comparison because of his own small obsession with owls. "Anyway, good job with the first years. I think the Coach is excited about the prospect of that quick." Kuroo offered Bokuto one of his trademark smirks and he replied with a hearty laugh. "I know they're great! That freaky quick was too fast for me to catch it the first time around, but next time I'll keep up!" Kuroo laughed at his optimistic personality, something he always did admire about Bokuto. Until he went into his dejected state, which wasn't normally as easily done as one might think, he was usually brimming with enthusiasm and optimism.  
It was disgustingly sweet, sometimes.

"I am sure you will, so how's it going with that Pen Pal guy, Akaashi right?" Instantly Bokuto perked up a bit more and Kuroo felt himself smile just a bit. "He's so cool! He helped figure out a way to get the third years attention on them too!" Bokuto said with an excited grin causing Kuroo to chuckle lightly. "Sounds like you're getting close, found out his first name yet?" Kuroo watched Bokuto start to pout before he shook his head. "No, but I haven't asked yet either. I dunno, is it okay to ask? I dunno what kinda rules there are for this!" Bokuto whined and started furiously rubbing his spiky hair as if that was what flustered him, Kuroo just shook his head at him. "You're being such a girl, stop overthinking it." He drawled back in return, Bokuto instantly ceased but sent Kuroo a sharp glare that looked more like a pout than anything.

"I am not nothing like a girl...I can't help it Kuroo, I don't wanna fuck this up because I am—""Stop right there, you're not as bad as you think and I don't feel like dealing with your dejected self when Kenma's coming over." That made Bokuto stop thinking because well, he'd forgotten Kenma was going to spend the weekend with them. He did usually once or twice a month with them now that Kuroo had settled into college, and any time free he had he was over at Kenma's.  
"Oh, right, when is Pudding—""Kenma!" He thought that he cut him off like that because he wasn't entirely happy with Bokuto calling Kenma Pudding Head, but when he looked up he saw Kuroo staring at the door to the dorm building.  
Kenma was curled up on one of the steps, face in his PSP as usual. If it wasn't that it was his phone every time Bokuto saw his face.

Kuroo rushed ahead of him and Kenma got to his feet when he saw Kuroo, tucking the game in his backpack before frowning when Kuroo mussed up his half bleached hair. "You're here early, I told you I wouldn't be done with practice until late. It's freezing you could get a cold." Bokuto snickered as Kuroo mothered over Kenma, pulling his loose scarf around his neck loosely to help keep him warm. "It's not that cold, Kuroo..." Kenma muttered quietly, glancing away from the frowning Kuroo. "Ugh, fine I'll just have to give you a spare key next time so you're not out here all night."  
Bokuto was a little jealous, not of Kenma for taking Kuroo's time away from him, but just...envious of the obvious love they have for each other. It was stupid—he could get a boyfriend if wanted to! He was damn sexy, and had a wonderful personality!  
Well, mostly.  
Kenma's cat like eyes flickered over to Bokuto and he was snapped back to his senses and offered a grin. "Hey Pudding Head! I am gonna go ahead and do my jog a little late, have dinner without me." Before Kuroo could complain however, Bokuto threw his bag at Kuroo and turned on his heel before taking off in a fast jog.  
The only other thing he disliked about Kenma visiting, was that he always felt like such a third wheel when they're sitting on the couch cuddling and he's awkwardly sitting around with them watching a movie...

Akaashi pulled a new letter from underneath his door and smoothed out the envelope, grey green hues blinking softly down at the doodle that tended to decorate the front of each letter he's gotten from Bokuto-San thus far. Another owl, holding a little envelope. It was very hard to see, but Akaashi was fairly certain that was his name put on the envelope the bird was holding.  
He never ceased to impress him.

 _"Akaashi! You're amazing, ya know?! That's the perfect idea I am so gonna do it today! I really wanna play with them, they're really good especially as a team.  
Do you really think my drawings are that good? If you really think so I'll send one with every letter! I mean, if you don't mind of course I don't wanna send you stuff unnecessarily and bug ya or anything...It kinda makes me wanna draw more when you say stuff like that to be completely honest..." _

Akaashi found himself blushing when he read that, and of course Oikawa went to town on that while Akaashi tried to write a legible reply back to Bokuto.

 _"Bokuto-San I hope you didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble, but it is good to see you're trying to help them out so much. It wouldn't bother me at all if you sent drawings with your letters, it's very nice to see your work but don't do it if you don't have time for it, I am sure class and volleyball practice keeps you very busy."_

It was a simple letter, but it made him happy to read it.  
When Akaashi got his letter, he was...earnestly surprised him how much Bokuto just seemed to...trust Akaashi, with everything.

 _"I didn't get in any trouble and it doesn't take all that long don't worry! My plan worked out smoothly and now they're gonna be practicing with us more now! Guess what Akaashi, Kuroo was named the Captain! We're both just First Years but he's already Captain and I am the Ace of the team! Well, not officially at least. The next few weeks we're gonna be holding practice matches to work out who'll be regulars and what formations to use, so I gotta stay on my toes! Haha, even though I helped em now I gotta treat em like my enemy! No way I am gonna lose my position, no matter how fast their quick's are!  
It's Owl thanks to you, Akaashi~  
_ _Ahh, but now the next couple day's my roommate's boyfriend's gonna be here every night...It's really depressing to see their lovey dovey shit ya know? It's not like I am jealous or anything, its just really awkward to be the third wheel but I don't really have anywhere to go. I don't really have anyone to stay the night with so they can have their time alone so I feel kinda bad for that too...  
Gah! I am talking about myself so much, sorry. How have you been doing Akaashi? Has anything cool happened over there?"_

As Bokuto said he would, he had sent another drawing with the letter. It wasn't quite so grand as the last one, it was a small folded piece of paper, that when he opened it up he unfolded the drawing inside. It was a very long curved feather that looked like it was falling down, and parts of the feather looked like they had broken off to form small birds that were flying back up into the sky. It was beautiful, the closer Akaashi looked the more he could see the finer details to the birds and gentle stroked that formed the feather.

It was beautiful, and Akaashi felt like his heart was going to pop from his chest. Apparently Oikawa noticed something was wrong, when he finally exited the bathroom after thoroughly prepping himself for the day ahead, he frowned at Akaashi as he sat at their table staring blankly at the letter and drawing.

"Akaa-Chan, are you okay? You don't look so good, did the aliens—""No one has ever trusted me so much before Oikawa, I don't know how to handle this...What do I do?" He looked at Oikawa with a frown, expression composed mostly but Oikawa could see how worried he was from the crease in his brows. "May I see it?" Oikawa asked softly, holding his hand out toward Akaashi delicately and then smiled when the letter was placed in his hand.  
He sat down beside his roommate and read over the letter with a soft hum, and then when he was finished he laid it down on the table gently and laced his fingers together. "I think he's lonely, and he needs some reaffirmation that he's not such a burden like he thinks he is. And maybe getting laid might help him-Agh!" Almost face planting in the _table_ when he felt someone's foot slam into his thigh, Oikawa gave a forced grin. "Good to see you're still your usual self, Akaa-Chan." He groaned, scratching his head before righting himself with a quiet sigh.

"I think that much is obvious, at least the first half but...what do I say to him?"  
"Whatever comes from you, not me." Oikawa smiled softly at Akaashi before jumping up. "Better hurry up and shower before we're late~"  
"It's your fault for taking an hour doing your hair."  
"Perfection comes at a cost, Akaa-Chan, not all of us look sexy with bed head."  
He only took mild offense to that, truthfully he only gave his hair a brief brush before he went out, so it was pretty damn close to bed head.

Bokuto never went out for morning jogs except when Kenma was over, because of that one time he thought Kuroo was gonna be late and popped in on him and he and Kenma were...  
Ugh, that sent shivers down his spine to think about. So to avoid that sight again he made sure to spend a good 25 minutes running his ass off. Though this time around, he had grabbed Akaashi's letter on the way out. Instead of jogging Bokuto found a comfy spot in the park by the dorm building to read his letter, absentmindedly chewing on a Nutri bar while his golden hues flickered across the page.

 _"I have the utmost faith you'll keep your position, if your team members consider you to be the ace I am sure that's because they believe in your skill as an Ace Wing Spiker. I'll root for you, Bokuto-San.  
And please don't worry about bothering me so much, I enjoy hearing about your day so you don't need to feel bad about talking too much. I can understand what you're feeling, it's a little awkward when my roommate brings over his boyfriends, though I do have someone to stay with during the evening when that...happens. I suppose you don't have a girlfriend to stay with, then? If it were possible, I wouldn't mind if you stayed over night with me during those times.  
You talking about your days is also helpful for me, because honestly nothing very interesting happens here. I do not partake in any extracurricular activities right now. The most I do besides talk to you and go to my roommates volleyball practice is study, my life wouldn't entertain you very much.  
But thank you for giving a hoot, Bokuto-San._

 _P.S. Your drawing was very artistic and beautiful Bokuto-San, I think you have a good imagination to be able to think of something like that to draw, and so perfectly as well."_

Bokuto stared down at the page with wide gold hues, unconsciously clenching the delicate paper in his large, callused hands before he dropped his head low and groaned loudly. "I wonder if he's as pretty as his hand writing..." Bokuto muttered to himself, feeling his chest pounding in his rub cage.  
"Gahh, I don't know how to handle this! He's too...too cute!"  
Akaashi made Bokuto wanna pull his hair out.

The next letter did nothing for Akaashi's heart, if anything reading Bokuto's letters just made it harder to breathe and he didn't understand why.

 _"Somehow when you say it like that Akaashi, it makes me really feel good about myself! You seem to always know what to say to make me feel better, so if you're ever not feeling great I hope you can...ya know, talk to me too. I don't wanna make you think I am just using you to vent or anything, I wanna hear about your stuff too! No matter how boring you might think it is! So don't think you're boring, cause I doubt anything you do would be boring to me!  
Haha, but no...I don't have a girlfriend, I kinda prefer other guys... I hope that doesn't make you feel awkward or anything.  
_ _So why don't you play volleyball with your roommate? You guys could play together like me and Kuroo can! That'd be awesome! And even if its not volleyball, there has to be something you're really interested in doing?  
Hey, Akaashi? Could I ask a favor...? Could I maybe...ask your first name? I am not gonna ask without giving mine in return of course! My name is Koutarou Bokuto! I promise I won't stalk you of course, I just wanna know your first name! If you're not comfortable telling me though, I understand completely!_

 _P.S. Thanks! I wanna keep mixing it up for you but I still end up going back to drawing birds somehow haha! Hope you don't mind, I can draw other things for you too!"_

Tucked inside the envelope was another drawing, this one was bigger than the last but still smaller than the full-bodied owl he got before. It was two owls in flight, one was obviously a great horned owl that may have been white from the lack of serious shading compared to the other one. It looked to be a normal barn owl, but it was shaded to obviously look more black, with dark eyes compared to the great horned owl that seemed more focused than the other.  
It was just all so perfect, his chest ached for some strange reason.

"...His hand writing is getting a lot better, too..." Akaashi whispered as he stared down at the drawing, his mind swirling with so many thoughts.  
 _He likes men.  
_ _So do I.  
_ _That shouldn't matter at all!  
_ "What is he doing to me...?" Akaashi whispered softly to himself, his fingers brushing against the initials always left at the bottom of the page.

At this rate he was going to need Oikawa and Suga's help before he did something seriously stupid, like fall in love with someone he's never even met.

(I am doing well at updating this pretty often, probably cause of so many nice people leaving nice reviews. qwq It makes me so happy to hear I am doing the characters justice, that's always my biggest thing with fanfics—am I portraying their personalities well enough?  
Though I feel like I am the only one who doesn't have Kuroo and Bokuto call each other "Bro" every time they speak words to each other. xDD  
Thank you again Kassidy and thank you Sabrinaowllover for your lovely reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. This one ended up being almost four thousand words!  
I named the chapter after the song What You Do To Me by We the King's, I was listening to it a lot while I wrote this and it all kinda...influenced me greatly, obviously. xD I'd recommend doing the same it really fits.  
I think this came out so fast cause I just finished another damn BokuAka fic that made me wanna cry my eyes out and scream at how perfect it is.  
Check out Rules by ConesofDunshire on archive of our own if you wanna feel the feels. QwQ  
Reviews are lovely~)


	5. Chapter 4: Doing Things Your Own Way

_"Bokuto-San, it means a lot you're willing to listen to me regardless of what I want to say, but I enjoy hearing about your day it's always very interesting. If anything comes to mind I am certain I will tell you._

 _And don't worry, it doesn't make me feel awkward to hear you like men. I am fairly indifferent to things such as that, it doesn't bother me._

 _I haven't had many interests, I do enjoy reading a book now and then...but I never had any hobbies. I've been looking for something to major in, but I haven't found anything I'd be especially interested in doing just yet...My parents want me to be a doctor, and it would be a safe career choice so I've been thinking of just going into that line of work._

 _Honestly I'd been wondering about your name, my roommate took turns with our friend guessing what the "K" initial on your drawings stood for. We both have names that start with "K", as mine is Keiji. It doesn't bother me if you know my first name, Bokuto-San._

 _P.S. Don't worry about me please, draw whatever inspires you and makes you happy."_

Akaashi finished up the last of his homework as the ball slammed into the ground so loudly he felt himself unconsciously jolt at the loud, angry sound. Lifting his head, he blinked at the sight of Oikawa grinning at the ace of their team—Asahi Azumane was his name. A big burly brunette with long hair that only got into this school because of his amazing spike. According to Suga, Asahi wasn't going to go to college but decided to since the same university his friend Daichi was going to, offered him the scholarship. It wasn't that he was stupid, he just felt no reason to go when his family ran a store he planned to take over.

Daichi was the man Suga was obsessed with—apparently they were both from Miyagi but went to different schools so they never actually met before. And still haven't.

Tilting his head backward, Akaashi blankly watched Suga ogle Sawamura's muscles as he gave a swift smack to Asahi's back, startling him greatly, before resuming the practice match with the other members of the school's team. "I wonder if he ever feels disturbed by you staring at him." Akaashi said plainly and Suga pouted down at Akaashi. "I wonder if Bokuto-San feels disturbed by your lack of emotion."

"Who says I am anything like this when I write to him? It could just be for you and Oikawa-San, Suga-San."

"You're a cruel mind Akaashi Keiji..."

Turning his head back to the match, he looked down at his finished work and closed his binder before tucking it away in his bag. Suga peered into his bag and saw a folder he'd only heard of. "Is that the folder Oikawa said you keep your love letters in—"

"—they're not love letters Suga-San, but yes they are letters from Bokuto-San." He shut his bag and zipped it up tightly before slinging the messenger back over his shoulder and standing up. "Aren't you going to watch? The Libero is coming up." Akaashi glanced down at the gym floors and saw Yaku—a short but fiery blonde move onto the court and stretch his arms before getting into position, his eyes always focused on the task at hand. He was one of the few able to receive and send back Asahi's spikes. He heard he came from a school called Nekoma, actually.

"Maybe another day." He walked back to the dorm, absentmindedly wondering if Bokuto had gotten his letter yet.

When he received Bokuto's response, he was surprised at how...passionate he was when this had nothing to do with him.

 _" **AKAASHI**! You should never give up on doing what you want to do, never ever! I mean there's nothing wrong with being a doctor but if that's not what makes you happy you shouldn't give up on finding what you're really interested in doing! And doing something just cause you're good at it isn't any good either! Never settle for second best always go for the best! Akaashi! You gotta do what makes you happy not what makes others happy!_

 _My parents wanted me to do something with my math, since I am apparently crazy good at it when I actually focus on it instead of thinking how boring it is, but I couldn't imagine leaving behind volleyball! I love it way too much, and I am totally awesome at it! Akaashi you just have to find something you love and you're awesome at!_

 _I still want you to play volleyball, I bet it'd be fun to play against you, though I think I'd like to play with you more...but anyway! Yeah!_

 _Oh, I forgot I initialed my stuff haha...I hope you like this drawing too then."_

It was even more strange, because it looked like there was a smudge mark from where someone had erased what they wrote and then rewrote it far too messily, as if in a small panic.

Sitting down on his couch as he drank his morning coffee while Oikawa hogged the bathroom for his hair, Akaashi pulled the drawing out and blinked in mild surprise. This time it wasn't all owls or feathers, it was background of a gymnasium with very small but elegantly drawn players in various positions. One was leaping into the air looking like he was about to spike the ball, one was clearly the setter, the blockers on the other court were in mid jump and the Libero was in the back preparing to back up the spiker at a moment's notice.

Akaashi peered down but couldn't see tiny details of the players, just their figures. It was impressive, beautiful even. Akaashi noticed there were even shadows drawn and angled to look like shadows from the gym's windows, as if they were playing a late into the evening and the sun was finally going down.

You gotta do what makes you happy not others happy!

He took that to heart more than he'd expected to.

While Akaashi kept the actual letters with him at all times, the drawings were kept in his dorm room kept in a folder in his desk so they wouldn't get crinkled or messed up in his messenger bag by accident. They were far too beautiful for Akaashi to want to risk that happening them while he was out and about.

He'd write a reply to Bokuto at the next free period he had before social studies and then send it in.

452.

The letter is sent to the school we got the letters from and then sent to the dorm room number on the envelope.

It was hard for Akaashi to forget that number.

It was hard for Akaashi to get what he said out of his mind, he found himself thinking about what interested him during class. It was very rare for Akaashi to space out during class—especially math class, as soon as he walked in instead of fretting over his exam results his first thought was Bokuto and how he said he was actually really skilled in math.

Turned out there was nothing to worry about, he got a 87 on it and that was good enough for him.

I could very well be an author, my literacy is pretty good. I could get a job writing news articles or something, but that might not pay very well—ah, that's not the point...But if I am thinking like that, then maybe it's not what I want? Bokuto-San made it sound like it was something that thrilled him—...

Volleyball had thrilled him, until he hurt himself diving for a ball and slammed head first into a wall. He had a minor concussion, but was pulled from the game and his team lost in the semi-finals that would have taken them to Nationals...

He wasn't the Ace, nor the Captain, not even the Vice-Captain, but he still felt like they lost because he was pulled out for that stupid stunt...

Tapping his pencil against his notebook, Akaashi watched Oikawa practice with his team alongside Suga. The expression on his face was purely contemplative, and Suga's was annoyed because he'd been calling Akaashi's name for the past few minutes and he still wasn't hearing him. So the silver haired boy smiled cheerfully and turned toward him. "Akaa~Shi~Chan~!" Before Akaashi could blink he lurched forward as his fist slammed into his gut. "S-Suga-S-San!" He coughed out breathlessly, sitting back up slowly and staring at him with furrowed brows. "W-What is it?" His lips turned down as Suga retained his cheerful yet very dark smile. "What's got you so distracted that you'd ignore me for five whole minutes~?" He chirped, and Akaashi slowly looked away.

Had he really been that distracted? Maybe Suga-San could help...

"Bokuto-San sent me a letter and told me I should find something that makes me happy, since then I've been unable to stop thinking of different things but...I just can't..." Shaking his head, Akaashi leaned back on his hands some and looked toward Suga, who now had a look of mystification. "Akaashi...you're finally thinking of fun things it's a miracle!"

This time Akaashi felt like causing him some physical pain...

"It's not like I never think about my future, but my classes keep me busy enough." Directing his attention back toward the gym floor, he tried to ignore the sparkles in Suga's eyes that were directed toward himself so intently. "Something about this Bokuto has you interested in doing something though, maybe his amazing artistry skills? Maybe that's what has made you want to find something, because you want to be as good at something like he is!" Suga chirped and Akaashi—begrudgingly—had to agree with him. He wanted to be good at something that made him happy...

"I just need to figure that out..."

Instead of doing their work like normal college students after class and practice was over, Suga had told Oikawa about Akaashi's little predicament and the duo had decided it was time for them all to go out and look for something Akaashi would like. So they went to the city instead of researching possible jobs online like normal people, but no. Oikawa wanted to pick up his new volleyball shoes before practice the next morning. "You could work at a sporting goods store." Oikawa chirped as they left the building and only got twin glares in return. Akaashi did not like that suggestion in the least. "I can kind of see you as a business man, to be honest." Suga mused as they walked down the mildly bustling sidewalk. It was getting late, so the crowd was starting to thin. But the night life would surely be coming out soon. "But at the same time, I can see you doing something very...elegant. Like music." Akaashi cringed at Suga's suggestion, because though Akaashi did have a soft voice when he sang, he was tone deaf. Singing was...a challenge.

"I've literally never done anything involving music that doesn't sound appealing..." He trailed off and Suga let out a soft hum before he noticed a newspaper stand. "Maybe you'd be a good writer? You've got some of the best calligraphy I've ever seen. Not even creative writing, like articles for papers and stuff like that." At the suggestion, Akaashi perked his head up some and looked toward said stand with pursed lips. "...Maybe, but my calligraphy won't have much to do with my skill at writing when I'd likely be using a computer, and it was just something my parents wanted me to take..." He had no real interest in it, but now it was hard not to write like that when he got into such a habit.

"You never know Akaa-Chan~ You could find that you love it, and you're good at it~" Akaashi ignored Oikawa, which of course made him whine and pout and grumble, but Akaashi only sighed through his nose and looked back up at the dimming sky. He had thought about that idea before...

I hope Bokuto-San is having a better day than I...

Bokuto had not had a better day than Akaashi, in fact it was pretty shitty. Not that anything bad happened to him specifically, but more like he noticed something he wished he hadn't. Of course, he wanted to confide in his best friend Kuroo, but he wasn't sure if he was just being stupid or not. His next thought went to Akaashi, and he grunted in annoyance. If only it didn't take so long to get their letters to each other, he wanted help now...

Watching Kageyama and Hinata play in a practice match to decide if they'd be made regulars however, he decided he'd take the next step. He'd try and get Akaashi's number, it'd be a lot easier.

They just seem way too young, I can understand the height thing to a point but it just feels...off.

Bokuto received his letter any other way, Kuroo giving it to him and using it as an excuse to get him up early but still yelling at him for sleeping in the nude. Bokuto was pretty sure he just liked giving him grief for it.

Yawning and pulling on some pants, he ruffled his loose black and white hair before unfolding Akaashi's letter from the envelope delicately and began to read with a content smile.

" _Yes, I think it would be fun to play with you or against you, however the setter for my college's team is a lot better than I am so it would likely be impossible for me to make the regulars as a setter. That's alright with me though. And yes, your drawing was amazing it felt like I was looking down at a real match. You never cease to impress me with your work, Bokuto-San._

 _I think you're right though, and I will look more into things that interest me and make me happy to do. I appreciate the thought though, I don't think anyone has ever argued so passionately for me about anything like that before."_

Oh damn, the praise went straight to his heart and his head. It was so hard not to grin—oh hell he wasn't even trying to stop it. He grinned widely out of pure excitement before he rolling out of bed with a thump. Time to shower, he'd work on his reply and next drawing during his free period before social studies. He was only somewhat responsible enough to wait until he wasn't in class.

Akaashi received his letter Saturday morning from Oikawa, he'd given it to him when he'd gone to the kitchen to make breakfast for them while Oikawa did his extensive bathroom session before morning practice.

"Don't worry, I didn't read your love letter~" Oikawa cooed and made a kissy face before skipping off to the bathroom—not noticing Akaashi's look of disgust before he started their coffee and plopped down on the couch.

Pulling open the letter, he waited to look at the extra paper that was his usual sketch and opened up the letter. His hand writing really was getting better...

" _You shouldn't give up! I bet you'd be a better setter than that guy!_

 _And I am glad you're gonna try and find something to do that makes you happy, that's what I think everyone should do!_

 _But, um, Akaashi...Could I ask a big favor? I'd understand if you're uncomfortable with the idea, but it's just...I need some help and I dunno who to ask about it. I thought about Kuroo, but he's the Captain of our team and I don't want to put him in a bad situation...Do you think you could text me so I can get some advice on my problem? It's just it takes so long for our letters to get back to each other, you know? Here's my number..."_

Akaashi was a little too stunned to look at the drawing this time around, he kept staring down at the phone number scrawled below his obviously very nervous request. It looked like he'd erased and rewrote his words numerous times looking for the right way to ask before probably just saying fuck it and going that route.

Teeth worrying at his lower lip, Akaashi entered the number into his phone and saved it under "Bokuto-San", but then just tucked his phone away and got started on his morning. He needed some time to get the nerve up to take it a step further—to actually talk to Bokuto more live than waiting for his letters.

He didn't tell Oikawa what was wrong with him when he asked what was up, apparently the self-centered setter could very easily tell that he was rattled.

Of course it didn't stay serious long.

"Did he confess his love for you already Akaa-Chan~?" Thankfully Suga arrived around then and jabbed him in the side to get him to shut up. "Akaashi whatever is bothering you, you can tell us you know." Suga said with a sweet smile while Oikawa nursed his side with a quiet whine. "I know, don't worry. Go ahead to practice, I need to run to the library." Suga and Akaashi always watched Oikawa's morning practice—Suga because he wanted to see that muscular Captain of Oikawa's and Akaashi just to kill some time before his first class of the day. And it was nostalgic to watch it.

Once he made it to the mostly empty library, he'd settled in a seat in a deep corner of the college library, where if anyone actually did come in this early it wasn't likely they'd notice him.

Pulling his phone free from his back pocket, he pulled open Bokuto's contact and sent him a very simple message.

 _"Bokuto-San?"_

Now it was just time to wait and hope this was the right phone number.

(I was gonna wait for a review to post the new chapter, but I finished this and I was like, eh what the fuck why not. It's a bit shorter than usual but that was just because what comes next is probably, at least what I feel like will be, a 5K chapter. At least I hope not pffft. Either way it's gonna be long. Soooooo it'll be a while before I get that out, especially since I NEED to update my KNB story and keep editing my K Project story...blerg, work.  
Good news is at Gencon this year I met Matthew Mercer :3 Like, 4 times maybe? I asked him if Haikyuu ever got dubbed if he'd try out for Kuroo w Stupid but I felt like he'd do a good job as Kuroo. He said he'd try his best so that made me happy~  
I also asked him he was going to dub Kuroh in K season two + movie and he said no comment, apparently I hear that's a good thing!  
Welp, random rambles end here. Thanks for reading~ Leave a review of what you thought it always makes me happy, and thanks to those that follow and favorite~!)


	6. Chapter 5: Helping Out Some Friends

Bokuto was heading to his next class when he suddenly felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and he was quick to pull it out, brows furrowing at the unknown number. When he actually opened up the text, he let out a loud shout of pure excitement and literally jumped for joy.  
There was literally no one else that could text him with _"Bokuto-San?"_ in the most calm, polite, yet indifferent tone through text possible and it felt great.

Ignoring the odd looks he received, he started typing his response to the other as he stood in the middle of the hallway rather rudely, but he honestly didn't even notice.  
 _"Akaashi! You texted me! Not that I was worried about it or anything, but I am really happy you did!"_

The text was exuberant and unfiltered as he imagined Bokuto to be, he received it barely two minutes after he sent it. It wasn't surprising to be honest, but he was glad he hadn't sent it to the wrong number by accident.

 _"It's no problem Bokuto-San, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_ After sending it, Akaashi wondered if Bokuto was the type to usually use text slang when he texted his friends, but was just using the proper way because Akaashi didn't seem the type to use it to begin with.  
He wasn't aware that since Akaashi and Bokuto began sending letters back and forth to each other, that even when texting Kuroo he had stopped using text slang. Of course Kuroo knew exactly why the habit had died, and hadn't said anything about it.

Bokuto still had some time before he had to be in class, he was pushing it, but while he walked blindly to the classroom he replied to Akaashi. It took him a bit longer, because he was unsure of his own suspicions.  
 _"So remember those two guys on my team I really wanted to play with the regulars…? I am…not sure they're actually enrolled in the university; in fact I am not even sure if they're old enough to be in college! Pretty much the only thing I know for sure is they're a really bad ass duo and doing each other."_ The bluntness of the text was lost on Bokuto, he was just being honest. He wasn't as dumb as many said he was—he saw how they looked at each other when they weren't in a heated argument.  
It didn't help he caught them making out in the storage closet during clean up one night after practice, either. Though they still hadn't known he saw all that, thankfully.  
His reply came quickly.

 _"I seriously doubt that, they'd have to fake so much paper work it would be impossible to do such a thing. I am sure the coach would notice something."_ One would think that, that was what Bokuto was thinking as well but the more he thought about it, the more he kind of felt like it could very well happen. All that thinking also gave him a headache.

 _"I thought so too! But Akaashiiiiiii, the coach hates paperwork and constantly puts it off, he always complains about it during practice. Not to mention he loves them so much as a duo I think he may have…overlooked things. I asked a few of my teachers if they were in classes, and none of them even heard their names before!  
I mean, I was more stealthy about asking about them so they wouldn't ask anything about it but none of this is helping me!"  
_  
It was honestly rather impressive that Bokuto was putting so much effort and thought into this, he usually was just so blunt about things that it was almost off putting but it was indeed a conundrum. To him, there was only logical way to go for him, but seeing as it was almost time for class Akaashi had to walk and text Bokuto while he left the near abandoned library.  
 _"I understand your problem, but I think you should just ask them and be done with it. There are some suspicions, and I am sure you wouldn't be looking into this so much if there wasn't a good reason for it. If they are legitimately in the college as students and can certainly qualify to play on the team, all you'd have to do is make an apology for the trouble and move on."_

Akaashi's text made a lot of sense, that didn't make it any easier to do however. He was still grateful for the advice—maybe that was what he should have done from the beginning instead of sneaking around like an idiot?  
Bokuto likely wouldn't have done anything any differently if given the chance, however.

 _"I think you're right Akaashi, it's all so silly I doubt it's true. They could naturally just be really short! Thanks for all the help; I have to get to class but um….Talk to you later!"_  
He had almost asked Akaashi right then if they could keep texting, but it ended up coming out too vague.

 _"I also have to get to class now, I am glad to have been able to help. Have a good day, Bokuto-San."_

The reply given had distracted him as well, when he looked up after sending a cheerful reply along the lines of "Have an awesome day Akaashi!" was when he realized he had passed his class and had to turn around and run for his life to avoid being late….again.

Asking them was harder than he thought, during practice he nearly tried it about four times before he chickened out. It was too public, there were so many people around he wasn't sure if he should say anything in case his suspicions were true and someone overheard them and said something that got them in a lot of trouble?  
That was what made him hesitate and freak out over it; he didn't want to be the cause of something that bad happening. That's why he had decided to wait until practice was over and then he was going to ask them when they slipped off to the storage closet to "Put away" the Volleyball poles.

He just had to get in there before they started making out.

"Hey hey hey!" The boisterous greeting was used to ensure he didn't walk in on anything, and once he had entered the dark storage room all he saw was Hinata and Kageyama standing very far apart, both flushed and breathing heavily.  
Fuck even Bokuto could tell they were hiding that poorly.  
"S-Senpai, did you need something?" Kageyama said after a moment's silence, and Bokuto nodded. It was a little difficult, but he could do it!

"Yeah….Are you two even enrolled here?" The question was as blunt as Bokuto, but there was a slight bit of apprehension in his voice that showed he wasn't sure of himself in the least. He still studied their reaction, and while Kageyama didn't give it away Hinata sure did.  
He noticed a sharp intake of breath before his expression went calm, while Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and began spluttering what sounded like denial, but to Bokuto it all but confirmed it to the Ace.

"Hinata you idiot, shut up." Kageyama sighed, smacking the orange haired boy upside the head making his spluttering finally cease.  
"Ow! Kageyama!" He shouted in displeasure and grabbed the back of his head, brows scrunched up.  
"Look….Senpai…." Bokuto had his moments when he was observant, it was often but this time he was showing one of those rare moments of intelligence.  
"I am probably the last person that wants you off the team, but I know that it's going to go really badly if you're found out….but I just don't get why you'd do it, I mean there's plenty of high schools that have great volleyball teams, hell Fukurodani isn't even that far from here!" He chirped, waving his hands a little too exaggerated than really need be but it did seem to put the two of them at ease even if just slightly.

"Uh…it's kinda more complicated than that…Look, can we talk about this later when no one could walk in any minute?" Kageyama scratched the back of his head as he requested that, the uncomfortable expression, to Bokuto, made him look constipated. But the taller male nodded his head all the same, but looked rather determined.  
"That's fine, we'll meet up after clean up." He said that with a firm nod as if finalizing that and the other two felt like they had no choice in the matter but to agree.  
"Okay!" Hinata chirped for Kageyama, who only mustered up a nod after deciding that was the best they had for the time being.

Bokuto left them and they left shortly thereafter, the cleanup went smoothly and Kuroo didn't question Bokuto as to why he followed them into the storage room and he thought it was best that way. When it was all done with Bokuto told Kuroo he was going to head to the library to study some more before he went home.  
He was pretty sure that Kuroo did not believe a word of that, but he didn't push him either so that was perfectly fine with the spikey haired male.  
Kageyama and Hinata were both waiting for him when he went around to the side of the gym, and the trio actually did head toward the library simply because it was likely empty this late or had very few students studying, unless they were like Bokuto and waited until the last minute to cram.

"So, ya gonna say anything or what?" Bokuto broke the silence curtly but not too harshly, still though the two cringed and glanced at each other briefly before looking up at the golden eyed man.  
"It's a long story." Hinata had no desire to say anything, but Bokuto wasn't having that. "I got all night." He said with a smirk and the orange haired boy pouted some, but delegated the explanation to his boyfriend for the time being. He was better at stuff like that than he was.

"We were supposed to enroll at Fukurodani, though we ended up getting lost and ended up in the gym during volleyball practice. The coach thought we were late first years, and yelled at us to get changed and hurry up and help set up. He was, uh, rather persuasive." Bokuto instantly knew that meant the Coach had scared them and they did it without question.  
"It went on like that; we ended up coming here every day instead of going to Fukurodani…." He trailed off, and Bokuto frowned at the two. "And your parents didn't notice you weren't bringing home loads of homework from school?" He cocked a brow at the two of them and they cringed simultaneously.

"Ah, so our parents sort of….disowned us both." As soon as the words came from Hinata, surprisingly not Kageyama, Bokuto's jaw dropped.

"What!? Why!?" The walk ended there, Bokuto stared at the two in shock and they absentmindedly thought about how much he looked like a damn owl.  
"Because we're in love!" Hinata huffed loudly; cheeks bright red and Kageyama seemed very interested in his shoes.  
"My family thought it disgraceful…." Kageyama whispered, and Hinata scratched his head.  
"My mom and sister didn't mind but my dad kicked me out when he came home from work and found out….Our friend Tsukishima let us stay with him for a while, but he's very….difficult, and we didn't want to be a bother on him and his parents. So he sent us to Tokyo because his brother didn't mind us sleeping on his couch, and we could go to Fukurodani with an ease transfer!" Hinata chirped, smiling brightly up at the taller Spiker who merely looked even more confused.

"But….how did he do all that? Don't you need your parents' permission for stuff like that?" He blinked owlishly and that's when Kageyama looked less than pleased, but Hinata just shrugged. "Tsukishima's an awesome hacker and good at forging signatures."  
Bokuto looked a little flabbergasted before he just rubbed his temple.  
"So where did you guys live before if he sent you here?" He felt like he may regret asking, and when he saw the nervous expressions on their faces he knew he would.  
"Miyagi….We went to Karasuno before this…." Honestly Bokuto could only stare at Hinata blankly at this point, eyes devoid of any emotion as his brain tried to process this.

"Alright, I think it's time I went home…." Turning on his heel, Bokuto was about do just that until he felt hands wrapping around his forearms.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Kageyama asked hurriedly, and Bokuto only blinked at them.  
"I really have no idea."

At first he was going to go to Akaashi, but he wasn't sure that the other would want him texting him all the time so he held off for it about now. He still had Kuroo, as long as he hadn't run off to Kenma for the night that is.  
He was in luck though, when he stumbled through the door still looking shell-shocked, Kuroo was there. Strangely enough, so was their Libero Nishinoya-San.  
"Welcome back." Kuroo blinked as Bokuto made his way over in an almost childlike manner before plopping down at the table with them. "  
Something wrong?" Noya quirked a brow before sipping his water, and Bokuto looked down at the table and saw all the school books and assumed they were studying with each other. Probably for a test Bokuto should be studying for himself, but that would always be left until the last moment.  
"This must never leave this room."

That instantly caught their attention, especially Noya, who leaned closer alongside Kuroo and peered up at him with sharp brown hues.  
"….Did you get someone pregnant?" He blurted and Bokuto jerked his head back. "I wish." He'd prefer that over this hell, having to know this information—well, as he recalled they never really said keep it a secret so….  
He blurted it out, everything he knew in likely the longest yet fastest monologue Bokuto had ever managed. Noya's and Kuroo's expressions varied from confusion, to shock, to utter disgust and then finally to exhaustion once they'd managed to decrypt what was unintelligible in his long as fucking hell rant.  
Bokuto himself was left panting, his lungs surprisingly lasting to the very end after all. Kuroo wasn't too surprised since he knew Bokuto was a total loud mouth, but Noya was a little impressed.

"I wanna talk to them." Noya suddenly blurted and Kuroo cocked a brow at the shorter male, Bokuto looking mildly curious but he shrugged and stole Kuroo's water bottle, earning a glare that he knew meant little toward him, and took a drink of that.  
"Why's that?" Kuroo asked Noya and the spikey haired man smiled, but it almost seemed….somber.  
"I can respect that, their desire to stay together no matter what. Once upon a time I met a guy, we played on opposite teams but man….he was gorgeous, his spikes were near impossible to return but I figured them out….Afterward I talked to him for a minute, I told him he was an amazing spiker... Man was I hoping we'd end up in the same college…." Shaking his head and snapping out from his blissful moment, he let out a soft huff and looked back toward the other two.  
"My parents have been missing having kids around the house since I left, and I used to live in Miyagi. In fact my old high school was Karasuno too! Really bad ass uniforms, if I do say so myself." He grinned cheekily, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Especially the girls….hehe…."

Kuroo and Bokuto watched with mixed feelings while he chuckled to himself creepily before Kuroo snatched his water bottle back from Bokuto.  
"Fuck I swear everyone that plays volleyball is gayer than hell." He huffed, drinking the last of his water quickly so Bokuto didn't have a chance to drink it all from him.  
"I thought you were bisexual?" Bokuto asked, raising a brow at the dark haired man across from him.  
"I used to be; now I am Kenma-Sexual." The very serious expression Kuroo gave Bokuto only made him laugh harder, at one point or another Kuroo's eye twitched before he slapped the owl haired man upside the head and then looked toward the shorter male again.  
"Anyway, what were you going to do?" Kuroo had an idea from what Noya had already said; he just wanted to make sure he was right.  
"Well…."

Bokuto was pretty tuckered out when he hit the bed, but one thought still remained vivid in his mind. He talked to Akaashi today, and not just through a letter but through a live text…Well, sort of live. It was somehow exhilarating to get to actually talk to him besides just through their usual system.  
Not that he wanted to stop that! But….he also wanted to get to talk to him more….He still had his number….  
Tomorrow he'd receive his letter from Akaashi, and then he'd send his own with a rather bold request.

Coffee was Akashi's life blood at this point, early in the morning while he sat and ate his breakfast while waiting for Oikawa to finish in the room he basically lived off it to stay conscious while eating whatever cheap breakfast sandwich they'd bought.  
Hair a mess still and droopy eyes looking more irritable than normal Akaashi sipped his coffee until he heard scuffling outside his door that was all too familiar. Turning his head some, his sea green hues blinked as he watched a letter slip underneath the crack of their door and his lips quirked up somewhat, a small bit of life returning to otherwise dead eyes at last. Bokuto had sent him a new letter.

Dragging his body from the table he wandered over to the door and plucked the thick envelope from the crack between the floor and the door, but he was quick to turn and resume his comfortable seat in front of his warm cup of black coffee. He liked it strong.  
Carefully opening the envelope, he pulled out the two pieces of paper and set aside what he knew to be Bokuto's daily drawing and choose to open the actual letter itself first. He wanted to see how things had gone with his friends, Bokuto hadn't texted him about anything despite having his number, so he assumed he was more comfortable communicating like this.

Not that it mattered to Akaashi—but there had been something special about getting to talk to Bokuto quicker than through the letters.  
Unfolding the paper, Akaashi read his slowly bettering hand writing as he sipped his coffee, looking rather peaceful.

 _"Hey hey hey Akaashi! Thanks for helping me out with my teammates, sorry I didn't text you again I wasn't sure if I should….I mean, I really like getting to talk to you like this! It's kinda cool with the whole letter thing since no one really does the whole letter system thing anymore. But uh, if you ever feel like talking or need help too feel free to text me! I really wouldn't mind….  
But yeah, I'll tell you what happened with them._

 _"So, apparently Kageyama and Hinata snuck into gym class after getting lost on their way to their high school. The coach thought they were first years and put them right to work of course, he's been a bit snippy lately for some reason, but anyway!  
I found out their parents had disowned them because they were gay, and they were staying with a friend's brother in town so they could stay together. Sounded like something out of a shoujo manga to be honest but eh… I talked to Kuroo and our Libero Nishinoya, and we worked out a way to get them back to Miyagi!  
Oh yeah, they were from Miyagi I forgot to mention that.  
But his parents live back in Miyagi where Noya used to live before he came out here for college! And, they were super supportive of Noya being gay and apparently really miss having him around, so he called them and they agreed to let them both stay with them so they could stay at Karasuno and stay together! It was really nice, and they said they might even try and work things out with their parents too! I am pretty excited; I really want it to work out for them. It sucks though; I really liked playing with them they were an amazing team together.  
Hinata's spikes would go WOOSH and Kageyama's tosses are always really perfect but kinda stiff ya know? Like, almost too precise it's like a robot throwing the ball around….But it looks really smooth when he tosses too Hinata, so it could just be me…._

 _Anyway, thanks a lot for helping me out so last minute like that, I hope I didn't make it too uncomfortable but I really needed the help. I hope my drawing for you makes up for that!"_

It was safe to say that Akaashi was eager to check out the drawing, after setting down the letter he quickly unfolded the extra piece of paper delicately and took in what he had sent him.  
At one point during one of the letters Akaashi had sent Bokuto, he mentioned that he had always wanted to visit Mount Fuji but never was able to make it there.  
So Bokuto brought Mount Fuji to him.

Never before had Bokuto used color in his sketches, they were always done in regular pencil and that was it. It was still enough to look gorgeous, but this time Bokuto used colored pencil to bring Mount Fuji alive for him.

Bokuto was able to use the simple blues and whites to perfectly paint out the snowy mountain down to the finest detail, depicting the snow covered top and the clouds that surrounded the mountain but didn't entire obscure the beautiful view. He even put great detail in the forest that surrounded the base of the mountain.

Akaashi cupped is hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he stared at the picturesque drawing Bokuto had ever made for him.  
And this time, it was really meant just for him.

From the doorway, unbeknownst to Akaashi, Oikawa watched with a towel lying over his damp brown hair with a small smile on his face at the look of awe and an actual smile curling Akaashi's lips.  
Such a rare sight, and he knew who caused it too.

Bokuto woke up with a groan to his phone making a loud beep boop type sound that meant he got a text. The rather naked male rolled toward it and got wrapped up in his blankets more, but ignored it with a sigh as he stretched his arm out toward the phone and grabbed it lazily.  
He unlocked his phone, and his dreary golden hues sparked to life when he saw the name of who had texted him.

 **Akaashi!**

He woke up and read the text faster than he'd done anything before in his life thus far.  
 _"Bokuto-San please know that I wouldn't mind at all if you continued to texting me back and forth, I would love to continue sending letters back and forth with you regardless but I wouldn't have given you my number if I hadn't been okay with texting you.  
Also, thank you for the lovely new view I have when I wake up."_ Bokuto had been both excited and confused when he read the text, until he saw the attachment and immediately clicked on it.

It was a photo of a neatly made bed clad in white and gold trimmed sheets pushed close to a wall….that had his colored drawing of Mount Fuji delicately pinned to the wall.  
Bokuto leaped out of bed crying out Kuroo's name because he wanted to see how cute Akaashi had been in his text, and forgot about his nudity until Kuroo gracefully struck him with his text book and reminded him of it very eloquently.  
But, this also confirmed it for both of them that Bokuto was falling for the faceless Akaashi very hard.

 **(So sorry for the late update, life got a little hectic and I never got around to finishing the chapter. I finally did though since someone picked up my released shift so I slept in, woke up and did this the rest of the day.**  
 **I really wanna thank everyone for the positive reviews on my last chapter, I hope this one was worth the long ass wait for you guys. I was very happy to hear that I keep them in character well enough, and that you all like my take on an AU for these guys~ This story has gotten more popular than expected, and it pleases me so much you have no idea.**  
 **I hope not to take so much time on the next update, but it feels like things are cooling down at home again, so hopefully so!**  
 **As always, I love hearing from you guys so please do leave a review and let me know about your thoughts on this chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 6: I Saw Something Beautiful

There was something that Akaashi and Suga were both very used to; that being Oikawa when he was feeling anxious and how to deal with it.  
That was quite simply watching Alien movies with him until he broke down and finally told them why he was acting skittish, missing tosses and jumping whenever anyone at all surprised him in the slightest. Thankfully, it only took until the third movie for him to break. During the event Akaashi had been texting Bokuto, telling him about how Oikawa had been squirming in his seat after they got through Alien VS Predator and smiling when Bokuto mentioned how absolutely bad ass that movie was.  
Oikawa was right in thinking that he'd like Bokuto….

"This can't leave the room!" Was finally blurted from the brunette as the menu came up for the movie after the credits had rolled, Akaashi and Suga exchanged deadpanned expressions from behind Oikawa's back as he slumped forward in a defeated manner.  
"Ushiwaka asked me out after the game last week, and he asked me to transfer to his school and be his setter!"  
Now, that actually made both look at the brunette in surprise. But, as Akaashi thought about it he had been acting like this since that particular game Akaashi had watched….they had played hard, but they couldn't stop that power house spiker in the end. But it was a close game and honestly Akaashi had been entranced by the intensity of the game.  
But they still lost to Oikawa's long time hated rival.  
Were they rivals? They both played different positions…..Well, to Oikawa they were at least.

"That was pretty bold, what did you say?" Akaashi hummed as the brunette hung his head low, the soft brown curls obscuring his face for the time being from their view. At the same time, Bokuto had texted him back.  
 _Aww, I was sure it would be into the next movie by the time he broke. You made him seem less squirmy than he really was!_  
Smiling, Akaashi's eyes softened as he replied back.  
 _I would never do such a thing._  
Yes he would, and he did in fact.

"I told him to fuck off of course! But he just stood there with that stupid kicked puppy look on his face….He was always cute when he did that." Oikawa muttered bitterly to himself and Suga found his lips twitching. "You like him, don't you?"  
Instantly his face turned red and Oikawa tried hiding it, but Suga leaned forward and shamelessly invaded his personal space to peer at him.  
"Oho, look at that blush he really does like Ushiwaka-San!"  
"I don't think he'd care for being called that, Suga-San." Akaashi drawled but was ignored entirely as he poked and prodded at the poor brunette between them teasingly.  
"M-Maybe….I dunno–it doesn't feel like before…." He muttered after some silence, looking away from them both with an almost saddened expression. It startled Akaashi a little, so he quickly tucked away his phone and frowned at the other as he leaned forward.  
"Before?"

This time the silence that dragged on lasted longer than before, but then Oikawa's voice came out in a more….vulnerable whisper.  
"I saw him twice….and I met him once…."

 _The first time he had seen him it was during his middle school days and it was the finals for their team but sadly, Oikawa was benched as he had just started playing volleyball recently and while he'd never admit it, he was still not that good yet.  
He had been the enemy team's Ace, their spiker and he was on fire the whole match. Oikawa had never seen someone play with such a powerful presence before, it enthralled him entirely. But he never met him after they lost, never even learned his name. He was just an impressive player on the enemy team that he'd likely never see again._

Then he got his chance to play and refine his skills as a setter, soon he was the Captain of the team when his Senpai moved on to high school. After that it was purely by chance he saw him just before the tournament began again.  
He was downtown with his sister shopping for her birthday party when he saw him, he was with a few other boys his age that he assumed to be his friends and all were all wearing matching uniforms and he had a volleyball bag slung over his shoulder.  
He was still playing volleyball….he had a chance to meet him on the court this time around and he'd make sure they won this time.

 _The tournament began and he didn't see him until the semi- finals once again.  
They'd made it incredibly far and Oikawa had been on point the whole time, but when was he not on point and utter perfection?  
The final match that would take them to the finals and win the whole tournament, he was already called the best setter for his age and that further fueled his ego and his drive to get even better than before, there was never a moment when Oikawa wasn't studying techniques and practicing his sets.  
But then it was time to play him again…._

The match had been hard fought and taken into a tie, it was amazing how a single player can pull a team together and drive them to use every last drop of energy they had left to keep the ball in the air. He was the Ace again, making amazing spikes and precise plays when it was needed. Their own libero could barely if ever receive his spikes and send them back up with them bouncing to the sides.  
Oikawa's practiced serves got them far but it was a double edged sword and missed on more than one occasion, losing their momentum but when that tie came they all pushed themselves to the edge.  
But that spike–that spike that Oikawa tried so hard to receive but he had put everything he had into it….and it was enough to break that tie and send them into the finals.

They shook hands, frustration making his eyes wet but he refused to cry in front of this man. He asked his name and gave his own in return, then told him that he'd win next time they met.  
Iwaizumi Hajime was his name; he grinned at Oikawa and told him he couldn't wait for their next match. They parted ways after that, and never met again.

"So then, you're hot over a guy that beat your ass and saw three times?" Suga said after a few moments of tense silence making Oikawa flop onto his side in despair. "I hate how you just put that." Oikawa muttered into the couch pillow unhappily.  
"Did he win the finals?" Akaashi asked with his usual tone of indifference, but Oikawa peeked up at them with pursed lips. "No, Ushiwaka's at the time team demolished them."  
Suga mirrored Akaashi's deadpanned expression there, Oikawa looking purely confused in response to them and cocked his head to the side curiously.  
"What?"  
Neither of them responded making him even more confused, but he at least went back to watching the movies more calmly than before now that he'd vented that out. The two of them weren't sure what to tell Oikawa yet, it was clear he was hung up on this Iwaizumi guy, but it was also obvious that he held some feelings for Ushiwaka regardless of how much the giant pissed him off.  
Oikawa just wasn't an easy person to help in general; they'd need some time to think about this before advising their friend in what to do. They had time; Ushiwaka was from another university so it wasn't like he'd show up any time soon just to hear his answer.  
Hopefully….

Akaashi woke up to another letter from Bokuto, despite texting practically every day they still exchanged notes back and forth with an entirely different conversations than the ones they held through text, or they'd pick up from the letters through text if it seemed important to one of them that they reply soon. They both rather liked the idea of being able to write letters, Bokuto because he could get better at his hand writing and Akaashi because he loved receiving Bokuto's beautiful pieces of art work.  
Really, they were just doodles to Bokuto but Akaashi thought they were some of the best pieces he'd ever seen, he had a great view when he woke up now because of Bokuto.

 _"Akaashi! Good morning, I figured you'd probably get this when you wake up hehe….I am really excited too, cause by the time you'll be getting this it'll be two days before my first practice match with another college team! It'll be my first time going to another school, before they always came here and I'll be on the starting lineup! It'll be me, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Noya, and my Senpai's! I don't really remember what university we're going to…but I know it's like a 20 minute train ride to get there so it's not really far!  
Oh yeah, something weird happened last night….Kenma came over like he usually does so I left for a run to let them, uh, be alone…." _  
Akaashi was pretty sure Bokuto meant to put quotation marks, but likely didn't think about it while he was concentrating. He could almost imagine him there sitting there writing this with an intense thinking expression as he recalled the previous events, well, if he knew what he looked like.  
 _"It was really weird Akaashi, they were both super quiet when I came back and like, not sitting together. Then Kenma went to bed and Kuroo slept on the couch, Kuroo tried to deny it but whenever he passes out on the couch when he wakes up he always hunches over cause it hurts his back. I am kinda worried they got into a nasty fight but I mean, I don't think it's my business even though he's my best friend? Ugh, I hate complicated stuff…Oh, here's another drawing! I thought this would be funny, I showed it to Kuroo before I sent the letter and he loved it!"_

Akaashi pulled his thoughts away from Bokuto's predicament and pulled out the extra paper that was still tucked in the envelope, unfolding it to reveal the detailed but cartoonish drawing. The background was clearly a volleyball court, with animals instead of humans. One great horned owl, a black cat, a large dog and…a crow? Interesting, Akaashi assumed these to be the animal representations of his friends and Akaashi just had to wonder, sarcastically, who the owl was.  
The crow was in the backline where the Libero would be, the cat was up front with its paws stretched out like it was poised to block like a real Middle Blocker, the dog was with him in the same position and it made him chuckle quietly before he noticed that the owl had its wing up like it was about to spike a ball, but the perspective of the drawing had him more looking down at them over the net so he saw no net or ball.  
Interesting gift, this time Akaashi had one to give back though.  
 _  
_Bokuto was awkwardly eating his lunch with Kuroo when he got the text, since Kenma went home that morning to get back to school Kuroo had been even quieter but managed to fake his usual self around Bokuto when he was spoken too. He likely didn't notice that he was doing it, and the air around them just felt too awkward to break the silence even if there was the sound of other people around them eating in the cafeteria.  
He heard the familiar beep from his phone telling him he had a text, and he was quick to check it to distract himself from the awkward feeling he got from the quiet Captain.  
 _"Bokuto-San, I thought I should reply back to your letter since you appeared to be distressed."_ Bokuto felt like that wording was very Akaashi-like, it made him smile widely as he read it.  
" _I don't think you should ask Kuroo anything, I am sure he will tell you when he's feeling ready to talk about what happened with Kenma with you. You are best friends, I am sure he just needs time but I know he will confide in you. Until then, just try and cheer him up? I am sure it is something you are great at as well."  
_ As always, Akaashi's words sent his heart fluttering and raised him with joy. Grinning widely at his phone, he began to reply back to Akaashi and thus missed Kuroo eyeing him with an almost sad smile before he resumed picking at his lunch box meal. He didn't even notice Akaashi hadn't mentioned anything else he said in the letter.

Akaashi received his reply while he was eating lunch with Oikawa and Suga, picking up his phone he checked to see who it was and instantly opened it back up. It took him less than ten minutes to reply, but who was keeping track? Certainly not Akaashi.  
 _"Thank you again Akaashi! You're a huge help to me and always right, I am sure Kuroo will come to me when he's ready…but until then I am gonna make sure he's feeling a lot better than he is now! As the Ace I gotta look after the Captain as much as he looks after me!"_

Oh dear, just what did he unleash upon Kuroo….

Seeing his twisted expression of concern and discomfort, Suga poked him in his side to get the dark haired male's attention. "What's wrong Akaashi?" Suga asked cheerfully and he only slowly shook his head. "Nothing." Nothing sane, at least.  
"Sureeeeeee…..so are you coming to the game in two days? Oikawa's gonna play a university just north of us." Too engrossed in replying back to Bokuto, Akaashi only nodded without really looking back up at Suga. "Of course."  
It didn't click with him that Bokuto's same game was in two days….one that he was going to instead of them coming to him…

 _"Bokuto-San please do not torment Kuroo-San."  
"Eh!? What are you talking about Akaashi, I am awesome at this! Kuroo's never gonna stop smiling when I am through with him!"_  
Man, did Akaashi feel like a dick right then.

It was a reoccurring event that Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi would stay after practice and do a little practicing of their own. However this time around Kuroo wasn't doing so well, he wasn't able to block any of their spikes no matter how hard he tried and his frustration was starting to show.  
Throwing the ball off toward the wall, Kuroo let out a huff and glared at nothing as he wiped his sweaty brow with his shirt.  
Bokuto chewed on his lip and went to retrieve the ball as Iwaizumi ducked under the net to approach his Captain.

"You've been off your game all day; we need you in top condition for that match." Iwaizumi stated bluntly, throwing a ball at Kuroo that was swiftly caught in his hand. "You're our Captain and our best Middle Blocker." He added in just as bluntly but his tone was rather calm.  
"I know." He growled quietly to himself, muscles tensing as he squeezed the ball between his callused hands.  
"Kuroo!" Both men turned and their expressions twisted into a mix of confusion and disbelief when they saw Bokuto, barely, balancing a volleyball on his nose with a wide grin and arms outstretched to try and help with his shit balance.  
"Look at me I am a seal now!" It took a minute, but Kuroo started laughing at him while Iwaizumi just sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling slightly.  
"You guys…thanks….lets go again!" It helped Kuroo to know that he had friends that would stick by his side no matter what, now if he could just keep Kenma by his side too and everything would be perfect again.  
But long distance relationships were hard for someone that still wasn't all that great with relationships in general; Kuroo had a lot of work to do.

Akaashi groaned quietly and rolled over in his bed when he felt his phone vibrating under his pillow, shoving his hand underneath it he then pulled it out and saw a text from Bokuto.  
"Oh what the fuck…This better be good Bokuto-San…" He whispered, still half asleep and opened up the text.  
 _"Akaaaaaaaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg! I sull dunno wat Kuboo wus still upset abut but its all okay cuz he's actin normul again and we alllllllll went at drinkin and sake i ya know?!"_  
So this was drunk texting Bokuto-San….Why did it have to be 2am when he decided to tell him that.  
 _"Bokuto-San, you're drunk go to bed."_ Akaashi put his phone in silent because he knew that Bokuto wouldn't stop texting him, but he decided then that he wanted to sleep for his test the next day.

When he woke up and checked his phone, he had over 20 texts from Bokuto and replied to none and went on with his day as per usual.

The day he had to leave for the practice match in southern Tokyo he woke up to a letter from Akaashi, and something was inside it besides just a letter.  
"This is…so cool!" He pulled a phone charm from the envelope, grinning widely at the little charm that was a rather well detailed Great horned owl. It was adorable and Bokuto loved everything about it, from the outstretched wings to the big wide gold eyes that resembled his own perfectly.  
Tearing his eyes away from it he looked down at the letter with an expression of pure joy on his face.  
 _"Good luck at your match Bokuto-San, I will be cheering you on from here but I am sure you won't need it. I decided since you always give me such beautiful drawings as gifts that I would give you one in return. I saw it while I was out getting groceries and thought you might like it. Have a good day, let me know how your game goes."_

Bokuto ran into the living room, screaming at Kuroo to look at his gift from Akaashi and well, it was amazing he hadn't yet gotten a concussion from how hard Kuroo hits him when he runs into the room butt naked. He really needed to start remembering to put on pants before he came out of his room.

"An exam is going to keep you from my game!?" Oikawa was furious and greatly saddened to hear the news from Akaashi, though he looked pretty calm regardless as the trio ate their lunch together in the cafeteria.  
"I might catch the end of it if I am able to finish early, but yes I forgot my exam will run into your game. I get a 15 minute break since it is so long, but considering how much it counts toward that class I can't skip it before you ask." Akaashi saw the look on Oikawa's face when he looked ready to interrupt Akaashi but he wasn't having it.  
"It's alright Akaashi, I will be there to cheer him on doubly so for you!" Suga chirped but Oikawa still looked depressed about it. "My break begins around the time the game starts, I believe." Akaashi mused softly to himself and that made Oikawa slump further in his chair. "That sucks you won't be able to come at all…." He grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting further but Akaashi was immune to his pouting.  
"Ahh, don't worry so much Oikawa. Akaashi's a genius if anyone can finish before everyone else I am sure he would be able to." Suga reassured but that didn't stop his pouting any. "It's the season for practice matches before tournaments begin; Bokuto-San has a practice match today as well." It didn't seem to cross Akaashi's mind, the way he said it so offhandedly, but Oikawa and Suga both instantly wondered if they were the same game.  
"It is…" Suga mused before they resumed eating their lunch, Oikawa and Suga exchanging looks. Yes, they'd be paying close attention to this game….

"Do you think he's noticed yet?" Kuroo muttered to Iwaizumi, the two of them staring at the back of their Coach as they all headed to the gym where they would have their match. All but one, that is.  
"I think he will when he realizes how quiet it is." Iwaizumi whispered back with a deep scowl. "Damn it Bokuto, can't he wait to piss when he can't get lost as easily…." Kuroo growled quietly in irritation. The game was about to begin, but Bokuto had to run off and piss and likely doesn't know how to get to the gym from the schools main building.  
"I think we're pretty boned right now." Iwaizumi decided with a curt nod.  
"Fantastic…." Of course Bokuto had left his bag behind, and thus his phone as well so they couldn't call him at all.

In the search of a bathroom Bokuto traversed three floors because of some mischievous college brats that felt like messing around with the poor spiker, but eventually he did find a nice girl that sent him on the proper path but he'd ended up on the opposite side he needed to be on to get to the gym.  
"Uh, that doesn't look like the gym…" He muttered as he peered out the window down toward the ground where a separate building was, but it didn't look like a gym but an add-on that was in fact a library.

"I am so boned…." Bokuto muttered as he scratched his head before hearing a door open and turned to see some students leaving a classroom. They all looked tired and anxious but one rather pretty looking boy with dark hair and bored green hues. "Excuse me!" He walked over to him quickly, grasping his shoulder and causing the other to jerk and turn around swiftly.  
"I am sorry!" He said loudly when he saw he'd startled the other. "I am just trying to get to the gym; I got really lost can you help me please?" He clapped his hands together in a praying manner making the other furrow his brows and purse his lips.

"….You're on the wrong side of campus, just go that way until you leave the building and it's just outside." He pointed down the hall in the opposite direction Bokuto had been looking and he instantly flushed in embarrassment. "Oops…haha, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me, goodbye!" He ran off faster than Akaashi had ever seen anyone run, and left him feeling perplexed.  
"Handsome, but ditsy." Akaashi decided with a nod before he went on to find a place to relax while he took his break from the exam.  
Neither of them realized who the other was, but both of them couldn't help but think the other was rather attractive.

"How long do you think it will be before he notices?" Kuroo muttered to Iwaizumi quietly, the two in line for warm up free throws while watching their coach direct the others ahead of them. They'd kept back as much as possible, knowing they would be the ones that got yelled at for letting Bokuto go off by himself.  
Really though, they should have known better.  
"Probably as soon as he sees us without him, we've barely been able to avoid him as is." Muttered Iwaizumi unhappily, eyes narrowed and flicking around the gym to check for any sign of their spiky haired friend.  
"Hey, hey, hey." The hushed shout startled them when it was accompanied by someone's hand on their shoulders, the two raven haired players turning toward him with a dark look on their faces.  
"You are so fucking late it's not even funny." Hissed Kuroo but Bokuto just offered a weak grin. "Sorry, got lost but this cool guy came and helped me get here!" He chirped and the two slowly lowered their shoulders and sighed.  
"Just get ready for warm ups."

A lot of terribly wonderful things were about to occur in a single game.

( **Originally meant for this to be longer, to go into the actual game but I got a few messages that kept reminding me to continue this-and I forgot again cause life.  
So I decided to go with what I got, don't think its too bad. I might go back and smooth over some janky spots. Let me know what you think regardless, and bug me if I take too long I am a forgetful bastard.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Long Time No See

The sight of an Ace Spiker flying up to spike a perfectly made toss was always a sight to behold but for Oikawa, the toss was okay. The spike though? As perfect as he remembered it.  
Iwaizumi's spike bounced against the back wall after hitting the ground, the sound resonating something within Oikawa in such a nostalgic manner it sent shivers down his spine and made him forget he was next to spike until his coach yelled at him to hurry up.  
Quickly performing a less than perfect spike, he was distracted, he went to the stands where Suga was watching while he worked on his homework. "It's him!" Oikawa hissed up at the grey haired young man, the expression he got in return was bewilderment.

"Who?" Suga asked with furrowed brows, the situation not clicking until Oikawa's eyes kept darting to the same person.  
"Iwaizumi Hajime…." Oh, well now that made sense. Suga's expression immediately went stone cold as he watched said man talk to a tall raven haired man that, according to the jersey number, was his team Captain.  
"He is kind of hot." Suga mused as he rubbed his face before glancing down at Oikawa's annoyed expression. "You just have a thing for good spikers, huh?" Smirked Suga before he laughed at the incoherent grumblings Oikawa was giving out.  
"Shut up and help me!"

Before Suga could do anything though, the Coach called him over. Warm ups were over with, shit.  
"Good luck?" Suga offered with a grin but Oikawa didn't look any less happy as he was forced to line up in front of the enemy team.  
"Damn, wish Akaashi was here to see this…." Suga mused as he rubbed his chin with a lazy grin, his eyes trailing down to Daichi's ass as they bowed to each other and decided that the entire game was worth watching for more than a few reasons.

"Noya, you okay?" Kuroo asked as he headed into position. "Yeah, just saw someone I thought I'd never see again." Noya was grinning though, and Kuroo was instantly brought back to when Nishinoya had brought up that "Amazing Spiker" and he found himself grinning.  
"Which one is he?" Kuroo glanced back at the team positioning themselves and Noya paused to do the same. "Big guy, brown hair with the headband."  
Kuroo found him quickly because fuck, he was huge.  
"Size kink much?" Kuroo grinned cheekily, brushing off the playful punch he got in return before Noya hurried into position.

"Oikawa nice serve!" Iwaizumi's head snapped up, instantly recognizing the name his dark eyes narrowed somewhat at the brunette bouncing the ball with a relaxed smile.  
"Tighten up back here, this is gonna be a rough receive!" Iwaizumi called to the team, briefly catching Kuroo and Bokuto's attention, but they both nodded and watched.  
It was a jump serve, perfectly executed but the speed that it was coming on surprised the hell out of Bokuto and Kuroo when it flew past their faces.  
Iwaizumi was not surprised, he was ready for it and the ball flew high into the air. Iwaizumi grinned widely in victory.  
"It's up, go!" Oikawa had never been happier to see his serve received, strangely enough.

"This is insane, how are they able to keep up with this pace?" Since the start of the game it had gone insanely hard, the rally had been long before one team would score a point through brute force. Now it was match point for the enemy team, if Oikawa's team didn't score two points consecutively and tie it up.

"Ready, go!" Kuroo called, timing the two man block on Asahi perfectly but Yaku was there to send the ball right back up for Oikawa.  
"Not yet!" Kuroo grinned at his old friend smirking right back up at him.  
"Bokuto let's end this, please."

Akaashi had rushed through his testing to get done early, thankfully the teacher was kind and let him go since Akaashi was such a good student and rarely made selfish requests. He did it for his friend of course, so it was far from selfish but the teacher didn't mind.  
He didn't run though, he didn't think Oikawa would wrap it up too quickly. Of course he expected a clean win, not what he walked in on.

It was that handsome man again, flying high with those piercing gold hues narrowed solely on the volleyball lining up with his ready hand. It came down hard, and Akaashi saw it go right through a three man block that was not only Asahi and Oikawa, but also a remaining third year.  
The ball hit the ground with a thunderous sound that echoed through the gym, followed by a loud " **HEY HEY HEYYYYYYY!"** as the referee called the first set in the opposing teams favor.

"Beautiful." He couldn't help but think that, his form was perfect, his expression as he hit the ball was so concentrated and yet excited at the same time. As if he couldn't wait to plow through the block and win the set, letting out a loud cry of victory as he clapped his hands against his team Captain's.  
Akaashi couldn't look away.

During the side change, Akaashi finally moved to sit beside Sugawara while making certain to keep his expression calm so the other wouldn't notice anything was off despite his pounding heart.  
"I am surprised, they lost the first set." Akaashi said quietly as he laid his bag beside his feet, but thankfully Suga was too distracted by the games event to notice.  
"So am I, their setter is kind of average but they have a lot of attacking power and a good defense thanks to that captain of theirs. Both of their Libero's are top notch, so that doesn't help any. It's pretty even, I wanna say though they have more attacking power though. That guy that finished the game out and the other spiker that is apparently Oikawa's long lost love hit as hard as Asahi."

Akaashi glanced at Suga and then let his eyes trail back to that mysterious spiker once more, lips pursing. "I think they can turn it around."

The next set started with a serve from Kuroo, it was a clean cut serve that was easily received but their next attack was also received. However this time, it was Iwaizumi that sent a spike through their blind spot. Landing with a smirk, Iwaizumi looked right at Oikawa who managed a short grin of his own.  
"Oh, now it's on."

The game progressed slowly despite the fast pace, neither team giving up a point without getting another one in. It was match point for Oikawa and Iwaizumi was up front with Kuroo this time, Oikawa jumped to set the ball and they moved to mark Asahi. But it was too late when Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's hand movement change to a dump, he turned and dove for the ball but it struck the ground before he could get it back up. Landing with a grunt, he scowled and looked up at Oikawa as the brunette gazed at him smugly.  
"Keep your eyes on me."

"Is this best of three?" Akaashi asked idly, literally sitting on the edge of his seat as he watched the games progression. He had barely been able to take his eyes off that spiker, but could still see how the game was going. This set had been better than the last.  
"Yeah, next set decides the match." Suga said quietly as he watched Bokuto prepare to serve. Akaashi noticed his serving was pretty decent but when he got too excited, he tended to hit it too far.  
"Hey, let's get a little closer." Suga nudged Akaashi and the raven haired boy merely nodded as he gathered his things and moved closer to the court. They were eye level with the court now, right as Bokuto started his jump serve.

It overshot greatly.  
"Out!" Oikawa backed to the side and it flew past him, hit the floor and bounced up and hit the railing right in front of the two onlookers making Suga yelp in surprise as Akaashi jerked back with wide eyes.  
"Shit I am so sorry!" Bokuto called, eyes moving to the two until he saw who it was. "Hey, you–""–Bokuto you idiot!" Akaashi's break caught in his throat when he heard that name, watching the Captain smack the back of his head.  
 _Bokuto._  
"Ow! Kuroo, that hurt damn it!"  
 _Kuroo.  
_ "Calm down before you serve, shit head."  
 _Iwaizumi._

Everything made sense now, before he couldn't hear their names but now that he could…It all clicked, how long had it been since Bokuto had mentioned Iwaizumi? God, he should have remembered that when Oikawa was telling him about Iwaizumi before….That stupid little sketch of Kuroo as a cat, he should have recognized that hair style right off the bat.  
He should have recognized him when he heard that **_Hey hey hey_** when he had it texted to him and written to him so many times before, perhaps he did and just didn't want to admit it. Why on earth would he not want to recognize him?  
He couldn't even answer his own question.

"Akaashi…are you okay? You look a little….scared." Suga couldn't put it any other way, the distressed look in his eyes was the only thing he could come up with.  
"It's him, Bokuto-San."

Suga looked genuinely surprised, but then his expression became more serious as he turned to watch the game, more specifically Bokuto, with a more thoughtful expression on his soft features.

 _"Ah, watching this guy makes me think of someone….don't I know a Bokuto?"_ Oikawa was idly thinking to himself as Asahi prepared to serve the ball behind him, arms behind his head with pursed lips as he stared at Iwaizumi intently. It was very off putting, and while Iwaizumi had no problem glaring back at him but Oikawa didn't notice he was so deep in thought.

The ball flew over his head and the game began again, it was received but that was okay because their setter wasn't good enough to set up a proper spike with Bokuto again. Oikawa sneered as the ball flew to him and Asahi ran into position.  
As he set the ball to him, he saw the trap too late.  
The block was set up to trick Asahi into forcing a straight down the side, right into their own Libero's hands. Asahi was no weakling however, Oikawa grit his teeth and hoped the power was enough to break the Libero.  
There was a split second between the two, Noya's determined grin as the ball flew at him and Asahi's widened eyes of recognition and then realization as the ball hit and flew up on impact.  
"Chance ball!"

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi running into position as their Setter gave the toss, Oikawa rushed to the block and jumped but Iwaizumi's spike went past his hands but millimeters and when Daichi tried to catch the ball himself it bounced off to the side and earned them another point.  
"Damn it…" Oikawa growled as Iwaizumi smirked down at the brunette.

"Maybe you should keep your eyes off me before you miss something else too." He drawled and the brunette not only flushed in frustration but also embarrassment.  
"Stop being so darn cute then, Iwa-Chan." Leaving him looking both stunned and flushed, Oikawa took a deep breath to compose himself while Asahi walked to the net and tilted his head at Noya, and then smiled.  
"Good to see you." Noya flashed him a thumbs up and a wide grin before the game continued.

The game played into deuce, they kept going for that extra point that would break but they just couldn't seem to get it. Akaashi could see they were all worn out, panting, sweating like pigs and their play was starting to become affected by it. Kuroo's blocks were a little sloppy, Iwaizumi's spikes weren't as precise and Bokuto was losing power.  
Oikawa's team suffered the same way; however both were trying to hide it. Finally, Bokuto had enough.

"Give me the ball!" Bokuto called as he raced for the side, their Senpai was annoyed with him for asking so selfishly, but he threw it to him despite the two blockers currently marking him. Akaashi was amazed; it looked like Bokuto was flying…  
Then the sound came, the thunderous sound of the ball hitting the ground behind the stupefied blockers. Bokuto had hit a cross court shot that Yaku hadn't been able to get to in time. The game was over and he had won.

There was silence, before victorious roars erupted from the winning team as Oikawa blinked in mild shock.

"What power." He whispered before grinning tiredly. "Shit that was rough." He laughed, wiping his forehead to play off his obvious distress. "I hate that we lost but….that was more fun than I've had in a long time." Asahi said with a smile, Sawamura nodding in agreement with the rest of the team.  
"Line up!" The referee called breaking up the excitement for the time being.

The team was cooling down but far from done, they still had time for more practice but instead of a game they were just going to practice with each other. Akaashi got up, surprising Suga, to leave but before he could he heard a familiar voice calling to him to wait. Turning around with pursed lips, Bokuto stopped in front of the bleachers and huffed, looking worse for wear yet his eyes were still lit with energy.

"I am really sorry for nearly hitting you guys, and I really wanted to thank you for helping me before! My name is Bokuto, Bokuto Koutaro what is your name?" That sealed it; this was his Bokuto-San after all.  
Akaashi swallowed thickly, his eyes darting away briefly before the sea green eyes flickered back to him quickly. "Kei." He gave a fake name, thus making the bewildered expression on Suga's face grow worse but Bokuto smiled brighter than the sun. "I–""–I have to go home and study, your apology is accepted and you're welcome Bokuto-San. Have a good evening." Before either of them could stop him, Akaashi had turned and walked as fast as he could without actually running to get out of the gymnasium.

 _"What have I done? I lied to him, and ran away. There was no reason to do such a thing, and why won't my heart stop pounding in my chest? It feels ready to explode…."_ Hurrying down the hall, Akaashi clutched at his shirt where his heart felt ready to jump out of his throat and wondered if this was an anxiety attack.  
No, no it wasn't. He felt a little….happy to see him, but terrified at the same time. He wasn't ready for this, but why was he feeling like this?  
"I can't be falling for him."

Suga had to admit, Bokuto's defeated pouting face was kind of cute. He wished Akaashi had turned around to see it; it might have made him stick around. "Sorry about him, he's a little shy around new people. Call me Suga, a friend of Oikawa's. You must be the Ace of your team, right?" That seemed to instantly perk Bokuto's mood, his head lifted and he grinned proudly.  
"I plan to be, but I am still a first year so I gotta wait before I can call myself an Ace….Heh, but I basically am." His chest seemed to puff out on his own without him noticing, but Suga merely smiled and decided now would be a good chance to see what kind of person Bokuto really was.  
"Take a seat, let's have a nice chat."

"Those were some impressive receives Sawamura-San, what year are you?" Kuroo's grin was forced and slightly demented in Oikawa's eyes, but he watched all the same as Sawamura returned his smile with a dark one of his own making him sweat drop heavily.  
"Second year, thank you and your blocks were amazing but I'd expect nothing less from a First Year Captain such as yourself." They shook hands, but it looked like they were trying to strangle each other through the handshake.  
 _This guy's a crafty one._  
They had similar perspectives on the other, it seemed.

"Ah, it would have been so much easier if Tanaka-San wasn't out sick…We would have had more than just Asahi to spike with." Muttered Oikawa bitterly, sipping on his juice until someone stepped beside him.  
"Hadn't thought you'd make it as Captain first year, but weren't you Captain of the team you played with against me before?" He nearly jumped in surprise, turning around swiftly to see Iwaizumi drinking water, a towel around his neck from wiping the sweat off his face.  
"Hah, don't underestimate a determined first year. Plus the Senpai's were all retiring when I came in, so lucky timing for me." Cooed Oikawa smoothly, eyes lowering as he gazed at the brunette heatedly. Iwaizumi ignored the bedroom eyes he was getting and scoffed.

"Not determined enough, we still beat you." He retorted and Oikawa's eyes went from heated to dark.  
"This time, next time will be different." The brunette huffed and flicked his perfectly curled hair from his face and shot Iwaizumi a grin.

"Don't get too comfortable Iwa-Chan, otherwise the score will change." The two were silent, staring at each other calmly before Iwaizumi gave a wolfish grin.  
"I would expect nothing less."

"Your receives were amazing, just like back then." Noya was startled out of his thoughts at the familiar voice, gentle but deep and caused him to jump to his feet and face the taller man swiftly.  
"Thank you! I pride myself on being able to take any Ace's spikes full force!" Noya barked loudly making Asahi sweat drop. Still as loud as he remembered, too.  
"And I pride myself on being able to get past a Libero, but you're still great. I hope one day to have someone like you looking after me like you did for your spikers." Asahi said in such a soft, sweet tone Noya practically melted.  
From how hot his face was, it looked like he was, too.  
"A-Ah, are you okay your face is all red?"  
"Yes! I am very much okay!" He was far from it.

After having a small battle of mental warfare with Sawamura, Kuroo found an old friend of his.  
"Yaku, still working hard even with that small body of yours? Thought you were gonna quit after high school." Kuroo drawled as he approached his old Libero, the blonde lifting his head briefly and then scoffing. "University was boring without the challenge, didn't wanna get out of shape…." He retorted curtly as Kuroo sat beside him and grinned lazily.  
"Sounds just like you, Yaku. Shame you didn't come to our side, I ended up with Bokuto on my side." He motioned to the court, and then paused until he spotted Bokuto talking to one of the guys he nearly hit with the ball earlier and shrugged it off.  
"Saw that, the Fukurodani Captain and Ace…Good to have on your side, I know what you're trying to do but transferring schools is too much of a pain in the ass to do." Yaku huffed, turning his head away even as Kuroo grinned.  
"Well, if you ever miss playing with us again….You know where we'll be." Yaku glanced at his old friend silently, but he still nodded and that pleased Kuroo more than anything.

Before it got too late they went home, seen off by the home team as they left on the bus Suga watched with them before he headed to his dorm with Oikawa.

"Check on Akaashi before you go to bed, will you? He never answered my text earlier." Suga asked softly making Oikawa frown.  
"Sure thing, gonna say that spiker Bokuto was Akaashi's Bokuto, right?" Oikawa was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. Mostly.  
"Yup, I talked to him for a bit before practice started back up. Pretty interesting fella…And attractive, too." Laughing at Suga softly, Oikawa flicked his hair from his face.

"I will of course make sure Akaa-Chan is okay before retiring for the night. It's funny he'd fall for someone the direct opposite of himself, but I guess I am no better." Oikawa looked up at the darkening sky fondly before nodding his head curtly.  
"Good night Suga-Chan."

His phone buzzed again, Akaashi opened his eyes but the dark of his room made it impossible to see the beautiful piece of art gifted to him until he fished out his phone from underneath his pillow. He had ignored it before, knowing it was Suga texting him but this time when he checked his phone, it was Bokuto.  
His pulse raced as he opened the message to see what Bokuto had sent him, and it made his heart ache more.

 _Akaashi! I won the game; I even made the winning spike! It was awesome, one of the best games I've had in a really long time! I had so much fun, me Kuroo and Iwaizumi wrecked it! Ah I wish you could have been there, I was like the real Ace of the team! Heheh, I kinda got a little excited and almost hit someone in the stands though…I apologized of course! He wasn't mad or anything but left before I could really talk to him….He was really pretty, I didn't think guys could be pretty, but he was! I was kinda upset I couldn't talk to him more, he was nice and helped me when I was lost and looking for the gym before but his buddy talked to me and he was really cool.  
I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow though, we will be getting back soon and I gotta get some sleep cause of that stupid math test tomorrow morning….Hope your day was awesome as mine, good night Akaashi!_

Akaashi felt like a horrible human being for lying to his face like that, unable to bear looking at the text anymore he let his phone drop to the ground and curled up under his covers further. He had never dealt with such anxiety before; he wasn't sure what to do.  
When Oikawa came home, Akaashi ignored him as he knocked on the door and tried to get the raven haired man out of his room to talk. Eventually, Oikawa gave up after slipping a note under the door and went to bed, letting Akaashi finally fall asleep.

No sweet dreams came to him that night.

(I live-finished this at 6 am, forgive any mistakes. Hope you guys are still enjoying it, trying to work out in my head how Akaashi would deal with emotional turmoil and all that lovely things that come with falling in love. He kinda fucked up. XD)


End file.
